cometi un error pero te recuperare
by Chica844
Summary: ranma embaraza a akane pero por culpa de shampoo hace que ella se escape sin decirle que sera padre ¿que pasara cuando el destino los vuelva a unir? FINALIZADO
1. Chapter 1 cometi un error pero te amo

-Shampoo estar feliz pronto airen ser mío-dice la amazona

Ranma y akane ya tenían 17 años estaban a un año de graduarse ukio Shampoo estaban cada vez más coquetas con él es más Shampoo se le insinuaba mucho pero ranma la evitaba porque ya tenía dueña y esa era akane aunque no se lo dijera de frente la amaba como a ninguna pero no tenía el coraje de decírselo frente a frente por que temía que ella lo rechazara

" _Hoy es el día en que le diga a akane que la amo"_ -pensaba ranma

Akane estaba sentada en el parque ranma al verla se sonrojo se veía hermosa ella había cambiado mucho en un año su cabello estaba largo le llegaba hasta la cintura sus pechos crecieron también no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños sino del tamaño perfecto como ella quería sus caderas se ancharon haciéndola ver muy hermosa ahora si podía competir con Shampoo para conquistar a ranma pero ella prefería que ranma escogiera por que él no era un objeto sino una persona que podía escoger su camino

-sí ¿que quieres ranma?-pregunta akane viendo como el pelinegro la observaba fijamente

-eh? yo...bueno akane quiero decirte que..

-¡ranma!

-¡ranchan!

-¿Shampoo, ukio que hacen aquí?-pregunta ranma maldiciéndose por dentro por que interrumpieron aquel momento

-¿airen por que estar con chica violenta?

-si ranma por que estas con akane acaso la quieres dínoslo ranma

-si airen acaso estar enamorado de chica violenta

Ranma estaba sin habla no pensó en lo que iba a decir...

-¿que? Y quien les dijo que estoy enamorado de akane ella es una ¡MARIMACHO QUE NO SABE COCINAR ES POCO FEMENINA NI MUERTO AMARIA A ALGUIEN ASI!

Ranma reacciono otra vez hablo sin querer ukio y Shampoo estaban más que felices por aquella declaración akane estaba destrozada con lágrimas en los ojos

-Ves chica violenta airen no quererte -dice shampoo

-Akane...yo..

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir algo akane lo abofeteo, ranma pudo ver que sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaban cubiertas de lágrimas sin más salió corriendo dejando a ranma ukio y Shampoo

-¡akane!-dijo ranma saliendo corriendo siguiendo a su prometida

Akane se encerró en su habitación donde lloro amargamente en su cama

Ranma al llegar entro sin que nadie lo viera no quería que la familia tendo se metiera en algo personal

toc toc

-Akane ábreme

-¡largo vete de aquí no te quiero ver ranma!

-no seas boba akane yo...yo tengo algo que decirte

-no te quiero escuchar ranma -dice akane acongojada

-ábreme akane sé que fui un idiota al decirte eso pero no sé qué me pasa no sentí lo que te decía

-vete ranma siempre haces lo mismo me humillas siempre frente a tus otras prometidas no sabes cuánto me duele -dice akane triste

-lo sé pero créeme que lo dije sin pensar akane yo...yo ...yo te amo-dijo cerrando los ojos sonrojado por lo que acaba de decir

Akane se quedó atónica ante lo que acababa de decir

-¿el me ama?

Lentamente akane se acercó a la puerta la abrió con mucha lentitud ranma estaba rojo por lo que akane le dijera pero cualquiera que fuera su decisión lo aceptaría pero ella tenía que saber lo que en realidad sentía por esa mujer que lo enamoro sin siquiera proponérselo con solo su sonrisa lo encanto que a pesar de su mal carácter el poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella….

Notas de la autora:

Holaaaaaa a mis lectores esta es otra historia que por supuesto continuare, es una de mis historias ya escritas anterior mente pero lo cambiare un poco espero que les guste y diran pero belen tienes muchas historias pero les digo YO PUEDO! Y los terminare todos y disculpen la tardanza en mis otras historias espero que les guste mucho un saludo


	2. Chapter 2 la trampa de shampoo

-¿ranma es eso verdad?

-claro que si boba eres la única mujer que logro enamorarme sin siquiera proponérselo, tu sencillez, tu sonrisa, todo tu ser...

-ranma...

El artista marcial se acercó al rostro de akane lentamente pero se detuvo a centímetros de ella akane finalizo la distancia entre ambos tomando por sorpresa a ranma que al instante correspondió el beso un beso inexperto pero lleno de amor akane rodeo el cuello de ranma con sus brazos y el la tomo por la cintura adentrándose en la habitación de la joven tendo la acostó suavemente en la cama sin dejar de besarla

-¿ra...nma estás seguro?

-lo...siento akane discúlpame yo..-dijo ranma bajándose de la cama de ella akane lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo beso de nuevo, le desabrochaba lentamente su camisa mientras lo besaba con amor

-akane te amo, eso es lo que siempre quise decirte -dice sonrojado el artista marcial, notándose claramente su nerviosismo

-yo también te amo- dice sonrojada

Esa noche se unieron en cuerpo y alma sin saber que Shampoo tramaba algo para que ranma dejara a akane

A la mañana siguiente…

Los rayos del sol pasaban por atravesó de la ventana despertando a ranma al ver a akane abrazada de él acurrucada como si estuviera indefensa le parecía tierno, el beso su cabellos azulados akane se despertó vio a ranma que la miraba se sonrojo a mil porque lo estaba abrazando al cuerpo desnudo, rápidamente se separó de él mirando a hacia la pared ranma la tomo por el brazo obligándola a verlo a los ojos robándole un beso en sus labios sonrojando aún más a akane

-¿ranma que hicimos?

-nada malo solo nos demostramos nuestro amor eres hermosa estando sonrojada

-no digas algo tan vergonzoso

En otra parte Shampoo estaba con un frasco

-con esto hare que airen me haga suya y así compartir nuestra primera ves

Ranma y akane se alistaron para ir a la escuela se le veía más animados al llegar a la escuela Shampoo tenía el pequeño frasco espero hasta que ranma estuviera solo ...

-¿hai airen por que estar solo?

-¿Shampoo que haces aquí?-pregunta el artista marcial

-invitarte a comer algo

-bueno gracias

Al llegar al restaurante Shampoo engaño a ranma para que entre a su habitación cerró la puerta

-¿Shampoo que hacemos en tu cuarto?

-Shampoo decirte que estar enamorada de ti airen ser prometido de Shampoo- debes hacerme tuya

-¡¿QUE?!

-en una antigua ley dice si una amazona tiene relaciones con el hombre que la derroto sin casarse está obligado si o si a que se casen pero siempre y cuando que sea su primera ves de ambos individuos

-¡estás loca! Yo no tendría relaciones contigo eres bonita pero yo no quiero nada contigo

Shampoo le arrojo el frasco en los ojos provocando que le ardan los ojos a ranma poco a poco se quedó inconsciente hasta perder sus sentidos

-Airen esta noche hacerme tuya

-s...si Shampoo

Ranma la beso apasionadamente al igual que ella a el, Shampoo le desabrocho su camisa dejándolo semidesnudo, el artista marcial le desabotono su polera china que llevaba Shampoo quedándose en ropa interior

-al fin airen yo ser tuya bueno casi pero falta poco para que te cases conmigo nadie podrá interponerse entre nosotros te amo

-yo también te amo akane...

-¿akane? –que Shampoo se enfureció al oír ese nombre ranma haría una y mil veces el amor con la persona que amaba aunque estaba bajo el control de la amazona creía que lo estaba haciendo con akane solo veía su rostro de ella en la cara de Shampoo

-¿akane porque estas así? dime anoche fue hermoso ver tu belleza saber que eres mía y que yo soy tuyo

-¿que? ¿Airen y chica violenta compartieron su primera ves? que significar

Ranma se desmayo lo que significaba que el efecto había terminado Shampoo estaba furiosa pero se vengaría de akane por suerte saco varias fotos antes de que él se desmayara

-estas fotos serán necesarias para que chica violenta se aleje de mi airen

Continuara….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que sigan esta humilde historia y a los fans de Shampoo y ranma le ruego que no lean mis historias porque son 100 por ciento ranmaxakane y les pido que no dejen una crítica negativa porque no lo hago con malas intenciones

Hasta la próxima mis amados lectores se despide Mbcch-alias chica844, alias mb_chan

 _ **Rosete:**_ muchas gracias espero que mi historia sea de su agrado

 _ **Ranpoo4ever:**_ por tu nombre es fácil saber que te gusta mucho ranma y Shampoo como pareja, que bueno cada quien tiene su propia perspectiva, pero a mí me gusta muchísimos ranma y akane como pareja porque es una pareja que a pesar de los problemas están juntos y ranma se preocupa por ella y eso es lo que recalco en mis historias, disculpa sino es de tu agrado creo que debí poner pareja principal ranxaka, pero no es que los autores queramos ponerlas de malas a ambas sino que le da un toque más jugoso a la historia y si tienes inconvenientes con mi historia no hay problema, no la leas sino te gusta no me quejare, y por ultimo querría decirte que hay historias de ranxsham solo tienes que buscarlas, aunque tu comentario fuera una critica negativa me alegra mucho que hayas comentado ya que te tomaste la molestia de leer

 _ **Guets:**_ me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de su agrado

 _ **Litapaz:**_ se que tengo muchas historias pendientes pero mi mentecita me dice ESCRIBEEEEEEE y eso hago por el momento actualizare lento en todas mis historias porque estudio doble turno mañana y tarde y cuesta escribir los capítulos porque tengo que estudiar y bala blaaa la secundaria es bien duro y claro que terminare mis demás historias, no son las únicas pendientes en fancic es también tengo historias sin terminar pero las terminare a su debido tiempo espero que me tengan paciencia xD y muchas gracias por comentar


	3. Chapter 3 irme lejos de ti

Aunque no terminaron de hacer lo que empezaron, las fotos eran suficiente para que Akane terminara su compromiso con el

Ranma despertó semidesnudo en la cama de Shampoo, no reconocía muy bien el ambiente, porque estaba aturdido y mareado, al recuperar la cordura se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien

-¿pero qué paso? Porque estoy en la cama de Shampoo

Mientras tanto en la casa de los tendo…

Akane estaba feliz de saber que Ranma la amaba y que habían compartido su primera vez, pero, todo acabaría con la llegada de la amazona…

Shampoo entro por la puerta con un sobre en las manos, con una mirada maliciosa, estaba tan ciega de amor que no se daba cuenta del grave error que estaba a punto de cometer, al enamorarse una mujer hace todo por aquel ser amado, pero, es obsesión si aquel hombre ama a otra mujer, hay que aceptar a veces que cuando el amor no es correspondido hay que dejarlo ir, para evitar lastimarte a ti misma o aquel ser amado

-chica violenta decirte que Shampoo paso una tarde maravillosa con airen

-¿a qué te refieres?

-airen ya ser mío en cuerpo y alma al igual, y soy suya por el resto de nuestras vidas y su primera mujer

-¿que? estas bromeando

-si no me crees toma-dijo entregándole un sobre en sus manos- aquí están las fotos de la gran tarde que tuvimos

Sin más Shampoo se fue de la casa de los tendo, con una sonrisa maliciosa, porque estaba totalmente segura que Ranma seria suyo y que tendrían hijos fuertes, tal y como deseaba, Akane lentamente abrió el sobre, temía lo peor, al ver las fotos se quedó en shock, dejando caer las fotos al suelo, donde se veía a Ranma semidesnudo besando a Shampoo, en otra donde Shampoo le desabotono la camisa, y en otra donde Ranma le desabrocha la polera china de Shampoo, en fin eran muchas y la última donde Ranma está en la cama de Shampoo durmiendo, donde la amazona esta abrazada de el

-no puede ser…- no pudo contener las lágrimas, se odio a ella misma, por que ayer se había acostado con Ranma, todo lo que él le dijo ¿eran mentiras? ¿Solo la utilizo para después meterse con Shampoo?, se sentía sucia, utilizada, y sobre todo se sentía de lo peor consigo misma

-¡Te odio Ranma!-grito Akane subiendo a su habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos empaco toda su ropa en una maleta, Kazumi bajo a la sala donde vio las fotos, se asustó al ver a Ranma y a Shampoo, rápidamente corrió a la habitación de Akane

-¿Akane estás ahí?

-déjame Kazumi yo...yo me tengo que ir, no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí -dice acongojada Akane

-Akane vi las fotos –al oír eso se quedó paralizada, aún era un golpe bien fuerte –debe ser un error Ranma no haría eso, menos te traicionaría

-pero él está en esas fotos, anoche Ranma me dijo que me quería compartimos nuestra primera vez bueno al menos eso creía –dijo aguantando las lágrimas, pero inevitablemente caían por su rostro

Kazumi se puso feliz al saber que Ranma se le declaro, pero se le borro la sonrisa al saber que él pudo haber hecho algo con Shampoo

-ábreme Akane, soy tu hermana, y mi deber es cuidarte-dijo de forma maternal

Abrió la puerta, al instante abrazo a su hermana, Naviki paso por ahí y se detuvo al ver a Akane llorando

-¿qué te pasa akane?

Kazumi le mostro el sobre que estaba tirado en el suelo, con todas aquellas fotografías que vio y partieron su corazón en miles de pedazos, Naviki al verla se molestó a tal grado que rasgo una de las fotos

-no puedo creer que mi cuñado haya hecho tal cosa-dice molesta

-lo hizo Naviki yo... yo me debo ir antes de que Ranma llegue, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más en mi vida -dice tomando su maleta con sus cosas

-pero Akane por ahí es un error Ranma no es tan idiota-dice Naviki

-no Naviki, fui una torpe al creerle que me amaba, como caí en su trampa, lo odio y me odio a mí misma, ayer fui suya pero para él fue poco, porque se fue a acostar con Shampoo, yo no puedo quedarme más me iré lejos-dijo con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y con la voz entrecortada

-¿Estas segura?

-si completamente, estoy dolida, necesito recuperarme, no sé si sea pronto pero hasta entonces me tendré que ir lejos de el

-¿dinos a dónde iras?-pregunto preocupada Kazumi

-me iré lejos, no se adonde, pero si puedo yo las llamare, díganle a papá que me fui por mi propia voluntad y que no me busquen –sin más salió por la ventana de su habitación bajando por el tejado para evitar que su padre la viera

Kazumi y Naviki se miraron entre ambas preocupadas por lo que le pueda pasar a Akane

Ranma llego corriendo, una hora después de que Akane se fuera, totalmente preocupado

-¡Akane!

Subió rápidamente a su habitación, se fijó que no había nada de ella, ni su ropa, ni sus cosas, nada, se había ido sin dejar que él le diera una explicación sobre de lo que paso

-¿dónde está Akane?

-ella se fue, fue horrible lo que hiciste después de que ella se entregara a ti-dice Kazumi

-es cierto Ranma, ¡¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Akane!?-dice molesta Naviki

-¿yo?... Yo vi las fotos en la cámara que tenía Shampoo en su cuarto ahora ella me dijo que me invitaba algo de comer me engaño para que fuera a su cuarto hay me dijo que quería que la haga mía-dice Ranma

-y eso hiciste, que descaro Ranma-dice molesta Naviki

-¿estás loca? Por supuesto que no le dije que no me interesaba pero ella me hecho un frasco con un líquido en el después de eso perdí la consciencia y no recuerdo mas

-¿quieres decir que fue una trampa? entonces Akane-dice Kazumi

-que paso con Akane-pregunta Ranma

-ella se fue dijo que cometió un error haber sido tuya esa noche se siente sucia piensa que todo lo que le dijiste fueron mentiras y se fue de aquí -dijo Naviki seria

-¿que?

Ranma al instante salió corriendo de la casa, busco en todas partes, salto de techo en techo para ver si la encontraba

-¿akane? Donde estas yo no sé qué hice, pero no quiero perderte, cometí un error al caer en la trampa de Shampoo, pero créeme que te encontrare...

Mientras tanto una chica de cabellos azules tomaba el siguiente avión a china, dejando todo atrás, especialmente dejando atrás el amor…

 _ **Continuara...**_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Si se preguntan porque estoy actualizando rápido, porque es fin de semana, como saben que debo esforzarme en mis estudios, no actualizo nada durante la semana, y los fines de semana tampoco, porque hago mi tarea, ahora noma tuve libre y espero que comprendan, cada rato libre actualizare, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y gracias aquellas personas que comentaron y a mis lectores anónimos, muchas gracias

 _ **Guest:**_ a mi igual me encanta el ranmaxakane es emocionante las buenas historias que hicieron de esta pareja, esos grandes escritores me ayudaron a inspirarme y animarme a compartir mis historias, gracias por leer y comentar

 _ **KLEIRRAMPAGE**_ : pos gracias no me había dado cuenta de los errores ortográficos y demás, esta historia la publique hace 2 a tres años atrás en otra página pero con otro nombre, y por su antigüedad quise publicarla aquí

 _ **Guets:**_ Do not worry and thanks for comment

 _ **Litapaz:**_ si, el sufrimiento es parte de la historia, pero a ver como termino con la historia sin dar tanto relleno o peor….jajajaja naaa igualmente muchas gracias por comentar, leer, y seguir la historia besoooosssss


	4. Chapter 4 recuerdos

Han pasado tres años desde la partida de Akane, todo cambio Kazumi y Naviki se preocupaban por que ni siquiera Akane se había comunicado con ellas, por lo menos para decirle si estaba bien, pero Akane debía tener sus razones, después de todo se fue para reflexionar las cosas, Shampoo ya no insistió pero no se rindió con Ranma

 _ **Flash**_

 _Shampoo estaba en ropa interior en la habitación del pelinegro esperando que el entrara, lentamente se abrió la puerta, entrando un joven de cabello negro azabache sujetado con una trenza, de piel morena y ojos azules_

 _-¿Shampoo? ¿Qué haces otra vez aquí?-pregunto sorprendido y con voz más varonil_

 _-airen ser tuya, he venido a que me hagas de nuevo tu mujer -dice melosa Shampoo acercándose de forma seductora a Ranma, este retrocedió hasta apoyarse a la puerta, sin salida alguna, le desabotono su camisa, este de forma ágil le agarro fuertemente de sus brazos antes que le quite su camiseta_

 _-basta Shampoo ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con lo mismo?_

 _-airen yo ser tuya, tu ser la persona que tuvo su primera ves conmigo_

 _\- te equivocas, no fuiste la primera, escucha yo tuve relaciones con una única chica, la cual ame esa noche antes de que me pusieras ese extraño líquido que me hizo perder la consciencia, me declare a Akane, ella me correspondió, esa noche compartimos nuestra primera vez, ella me pertenece al igual que yo a ella, Akane es mía ¿me entiendes? Y no permitiré que otro hombre la toque al no ser yo_

 _-¿chica violenta ser la primera? Imposible entonces yo fui la segunda -dice molesta_

 _-vete de aquí Shampoo ¡te odio! Hiciste que hullera de mi la mujer a la que tanto ame y sigo amando_

 _-esto no quedar así, algún día airen ser mío y ¡solo mío!-sin más Shampoo salió del cuarto de ranma, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad, mientras que él se sentó en forma fetal en el suelo, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas_

 _-cometí un error, pero te recuperare…._

 _ **Fin del flash**_

El artista marcial caminaba con una enorme mochila en su espalda, durante esos años busco a Akane por aire y tierra, no perdía la esperanza de volverla a encontrar, después de todo el que ama de verdad lucha por su amor ¿no es así?, estaba tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que Ukio estaba en su nuevo puesto vendiendo su comida, su vestimenta era ahora más atractivo, usaba una camiseta blanca, con una muñequera negra en cada mano, de pantalones negros y con sus típicas zapatillas chinas, mientras que Ukio usaba kimono más tradicional, viéndose más femenina, aunque nunca Ranma le prestó atención , porque seguía deprimido, fue cuando decidió hablar con él, tal vez si se lo decía lo haría reflexionar para que abandone su búsqueda y empiece una nueva vida

-hola Ranma ¿cómo estás? Hace años que no te veo

-¿eh? yo bueno, digamos que estoy bien, solo pase por aquí, me quedare unos días después continuare mi búsqueda, debo encontrar a akane –se notaba en su mirada que estaba triste

\- basta Ranma para ¿no crees que fue suficiente? deja eso

-¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo la perdí por imbécil, por dejarme engañar, pero quiero recuperarla, quiero amanecer con ella a mi lado, quiero sentirme como esa noche en el que Akane fue mía, tenerla entre mis brazos, quiero sentirme así el resto de mi vida junto a ella

-Ranma has cambiado mucho desde que Akane se fue, ya no eres el mismo te la pasas entrenando, viajando a muchas partes con la esperanza de encontrarla, ya no sonríes ni comes como antes de joven

-¿enserio? pero no soy tan viejo, apenas por los 20 años voy y ya me crees un anciano-dice Ranma bromeando

Ukio se sonrojo porque cuando Ranma ríe o muestra una sonrisa se le ve muy apuesto

-es la primera vez que te veo así Ranma

-la verdad creo que tienes razón, pero descansare unos días aquí en nerima, te aseguro que cuando vuelva a ver Akane se convertirá en mi esposa, porque quiero una vida con ella de eso me he dado cuenta este año que pase buscándola

En otra parte se ve a una joven de cabellos cortos azulados trabajando en un restaurante, su vida cambio en ese año pero algo le había alegrado su vida

-buenos días kenji-kun, toshi-kun, y akako-chan…..

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis amados lectores, estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo, que conste que hoy 21/06/2017 es el día del aimara por eso tengo libre y dije que actualizaría cada vez que tuviera un respiro en el colegio, espero que les guste este capitulo

 _ **Eliza tendo:**_ muchas gracias por comentar, y pos te sorprenderás con los siguientes episodios, ya que no quiero ser muy obvia, así que le daré giros inesperados a la historia para que sea más interesante

 _ **Eliza lucia v 2016:**_ gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya agradado los capítulos y espero que sigas la historia

 _ **Erza:**_ pos espero daros una sorpresa, y que esta historia tendrá giros inesperados jajaja saludos

 _ **andreITA765**_ : jeje gracias por comentar espero que la historia sea de tu agrado y la sigas leyendo

 _ **nancyricoleon:**_ gracias por comentar, espero que mi historia sea de tu agrado y la sigas leyendo


	5. Chapter 5has cambiado pero eres mia

-ehhh Akane que linda estas hoy, espero que no te hagan revuelo toshi y los demás-dice la mesera de 16 años enternecida

-descuida, yo me encargo, espero que sea un buen día de trabajo

Horas después….

-Oye esa chica es muy bonita, pregúntale si quiere cenar-dice un hombre sentado en una mesa de un restaurante acompañado por más hombres

-¿que? ¿A akane? lo siento pero ella tiene tres hijos, así que no quiero que le diga algo así ¿me entendió?-dice molesta una chica de 16 años encargada de atender a aquellos hombres

-¿tiene hijos? disculpe es que se ve tan joven y hermosa, pero no soy de los que tras mujeres casadas yo tengo mi dignidad-dice el hombre dejando dinero en la mesa para después irse del lugar seguido de sus acompañantes

La chica se retiró adentrándose en la cocina donde estaba la peli azul

-¿Akane?

-¿sí, que pasa sayuri?

-no nada, lo de siempre, unos tipos que quieren cortejarte, pero tranquila yo ya me encargue de ellos diciéndoles sobre Akako, Kenji y Toshi, por cierto cerramos temprano, es que no hay mucha clientela por aquí, además ya tengo hambre vamos a casa

-si tienes razón Akako, Kenji y Toshi deben estar con hambre -dice contenta Akane

Al cerrar el restaurante Akane se chocó con alguien que conocía, que hace tiempo no lo veía, alto de cabellera negra, amarrado con una pañoleta, con su típica sombrilla y su mochila de viaje

-¿ Ryoga?

-¿Akane eres tú? has cambiado, pero sigues siendo hermosa-dijo sonrojándose mucho Ryoga por esta declaración

-hola Ryoga ¿qué haces en china? Hace tiempo que no te veo, ven te invito a almorzar, te tengo que presentar a alguien más bien a tres personas

-¿eh? si...bueno ¿a quién? ¿Presentarme a quien Akane?

-bueno a toshi y a...

-¿espera toshi?-ese nombre hacía eco en la cabeza de ryoga " _seguro es su marido_ "pensaba

-quiero que le enseñes artes marciales, pero no tengo tiempo para enseñarles, paro trabajando

-¿que? es un debilucho, y quieres que le enseñe unas de mis técnicas, hay no de yapa es un vago igual a Ranma, lo que faltaba-dice Ryoga sarcástico

Akane se rio, porque él no sabía a quienes iba a entrenar

\- bueno llegamos - abrió la puerta, Ryoga se preparaba mentalmente para ver a aquel hombre que le robo a akane

-¿Akane eres tú?-dice Sayuri, mujer de buen cuerpo cabellera castaña, de ojos grises, y de kimono tradicional

-¡si! Bueno espérame aquí, enseguida los traigo-dice Akane con una sonrisa en su rostro, Ryoga sintió a través de esa sonrisa su calidez que tanto le caracterizaba

-bueno tranquilízate Ryoga, veras a su esposo no hay nada que temer, ya no es nada de ella ese saotome -se repetía para tranquilizarse

-te presento a Akako, Toshi y a Kenji –dice akane bajándolo de las nubes, poniendo nervioso a Ryoga que estaba de espaldas, este tomo mucho valor para verlo cara a cara, ver al hombre que escogió Akane, ver a su contrincante que le robo a Akane, saber que Ranma ya no era nada de ella, pero que tenía a alguien más que perdió su oportunidad con Akane

 _-"voltea ryoga voltea ryoga"_ -se repetía mentalmente, lentamente se fue girando al contorno de donde estaba, abrió lentamente sus ojos, para ver a la persona que Akane queria presentarle, se quedó inmóvil ante lo que veía no era nada de lo que había esperado

-¿eh? el...el...es. Digo...ellos son…-Ryoga no tenía que mas decir solo se quedó tieso, ante lo que veían sus ojos

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis amados lectores estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo espero les guste y si son cortos es porque esta historia ya ha sido escrito en otra pagina web con mb_chan y soy yo xD la escribi hace dos años y ha vuelto a resurgir xD

Saludos:

Invitado: xD sí, sí es

Rosete-123- pos espero que te lleves una sorpresa pero a ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo

Eliza tendo: gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir mis historias xD espero q te guste el capitulo y comentes a ver q te parecio

Erza: gracias por tu comentario y acertaste son trillizos xD ya q los personajes tienen relación con mis demás historias espero q te guste el capitulo nos vemos

Flakita: es bien fácil e adivinar ya q es bastante obvio para mi espero que te guste el capitulo nos vemos

Devi2791: jeje son cortos porque asi les interesa leer mas xD gracias por comentar y seguir mis historias nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6 ¿¿los hijos de ranma?

Ryoga estaba anonadado, en frente de el estaban tres niños, casi del mismo tamaño, el parecido era increíble con...

El pelinegro miro Akane por una explicación

-si, Ryoga son mis hijos, Toshi, Kenji y Akako-dice feliz akane

-¿HIJOS? ¡¿QUE!? Pero ¿Cuándo?, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?-dice desorientado

Toshi era de cabello azabache negro, de ojos azules, piel morena, en resumen era como una mini copia de ranma, kenji era distinto, él es de cabellera azulada, de ojos azules, piel blanca como de su madre, de mirada inocente y sonrisa igual al de Akane, al menos al pensar de Ryoga, y la ultima una niña pelirroja de ojos azules, amarrado con dos coletas, le hacía familiar pero no sabía a quien

-¿Akane quién es el padre?-dijo de forma serio Ryoga viendo a los niños que lo estaban viendo con cierta curiosidad en sus miradas azules

-bueno, su papá es ranma, pero antes de que digas algo escucha lo que tengo que decir

 _ **Destello**_

 _ **Hace aproximadamente tres añoa, ryoga se enteró del embarazo de la peli azul, razón por la cual la busco por todas partes, lo bueno es que falta de orientación lo llevo justo con el paradero de ella, tenía miedo de la reacción de ella, pero, le tomo cinco días pero por fin pudo declarar sus sentimientos a la peli azul**_

 _ **-Akane sé que, el padre de tu hijo no está contigo, sé que huiste de tu hogar por aquella razón que estas esperando un hijo, pero, te quiero mucho y estoy dispuesto a criar a tu hijo como si fuera mío, como si fueran mis propios hijos, si lo aceptas, aquel o aquellos niños tendrán un padre**_

 _ **Akane no lo podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, quizás Ryoga podría ser el padre de su pequeño, pero, no sería justo…**_

 _ **-Ryoga, lo que dices, es algo que no sé si podre aceptarlo, porque no necesito de un hombre para sacar adelante a mi hijo, sé que tus intenciones son buenas pero realmente no es necesario, saldré adelante, junto con ellos, así que…**_

 _ **Ryoga no quería escuchar más, dio un paso falso y cayó por un acantilado y después de eso no pudieron continuar su conversación**_

 _ **Fin del flash**_

-bueno, dímelo, antes de nuestra conversación de hace tres años, que fue lo que sucedió-en su mirada expreso tristeza pero debía apoyarla

Akane le conto todo, antes de que se fuera de nerima, todo lo que le paso, lo que vivió cuando ranma se le declaro, cuando pasaron esa noche, cuando Shampoo le mostro las fotos de ella y Ranma, en resumen le conto todo, el escucho atentamente, no creía que Ranma le hubiera hecho eso a Akane

-lo entiendo akane, pero ¿cómo te enteraste de lo de tu embarazo?

-bueno llegue a una ciudad donde me dieron mareos y vómitos, me hice un tez de embarazo y salió positivo, estaba de dos semanas de trillizos, dos varones y una niña, cuando llegue a china una señora muy amable me ayudo me dio trabajo en su restaurante, ella me enseñó a cocinar, me tomo un año pero lo logre, me esforcé por mis hijos porque quería cocinarles a ello algo comestible, ya que tienen el mismo apetito que él, excepto Akako, Ryoga prométeme que no le dirás a Ranma

-está bien Akane, después de todo no quiero que Saotome se entere que tiene tres hijos que llevan lastimosamente su sangre en sus venas, peor que son saotomes, lo mal acostumbrara a ser engreídos-dice el pelinegro cruzando sus brazos haciendo que Akane se ría por unos momentos

-Akane ya está listo el almuerzo gracias por ayudarme-dice Sayuri

Prepararon la mesa Ryoga se sentó, se fijó Akako comia moderadamente excepto que sus dos hermanos, Toshi y Kenji comían a gusto es más ya iban por su segundo plato era obvio que eran hijos de Ranma pero no quería admitirlo, Ryoga tomo con cuidado el alimento, se acordaba de las veces que Akane cocinaba, se puso nervioso pero comió su comida, pero algo era raro estaba ¿delicioso? ¿Cuándo había mejorado? pero era razonable un año preparándose era obvio que Akane mejoraría con el tiempo

-Ryoga quiero que les des esto a Kazumi y a Naviki-dice Akane entregándole una computadora

-¿eh? si

-es que bueno hace tiempo que no hablo con mis hermanas y con esto me comunicare, Naviki sabe de algo de computación le enseñara a Kazumi no puedo ir a nerima, no mientras este Ranma, no quiero encontrarme con él, peor que se entere que es el padre de mis hijos, por lo menos con esto me comunicare con ellas hasta tal vez con papá

-bueno está bien, se lo entregare mañana, voy a nerima a ver cómo va todo –dice guardando la computadora en su mochila " _debo esperar a decirle de nuevo sobre lo que habíamos hablado hace tiempo, pero esperare a su momento, no porque sea oportuno, sino porque quiero ser capaz de curar sus heridas_ "

-duerme aquí esta noche y mañana por la mañana te vas -dice Akane feliz de saber que pronto estaría hablando con sus hermanas, su familia, los niños corrían por la casa seguidos de Sayuri quien cuidaba de ambos, Akane veía con ternura a sus pequeños hijos, Ryoga solo los observaba, no podía culparlos por llevar la sangre de su peor enemigo, pero también se parecían a Akane y eso era bueno

Continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis amados lectores, disculpen sino actualice, pero tuve un problema con mi novio, más bien algo bien feo que solo las mujeres entenderán, la infidelidad de su pareja, y lo doloroso que fue, pero ya estoy un poco mejor

 _ **Devi2791:**_ gracias por comentar espero que te guste el capítulo, jajaj al principio eran mejillos, pero me dije porque no incluir a akako de mi historias anteriores

 _ **Eliza tendo:**_ bueno lo alargue un poco espero que lo notes, gracias por comentar y tomare en cuenta tu consejo, pero estuve mal estos días así que el próximo capítulo será un poquis más largos nos vemos

 _ **Erza:**_ pos Ryoga estará aun enamorado, ya que todos sabemos lo difícil que es olvidar a el primer amor de nuestras vidas XD, espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar

 _ **Ranmax akane:**_ ¿mayormente tus comentarios son largos verdad? Pues estás en tu derecho de reclamar o poner tus críticas, así que mi respuesta será más larga igual, numero 1 ranma caía en las trampas de Shampoo, mayormente en las de Shampoo que cualquier otra chica, ya que en el anime está demostrado que ranma es muy distraído en eso, y sobre el cliché no es lo mismo parece que sí pero no lo es, soy la escritora, así que puedo dar giros inesperados XD bueno, en mis historias de mi otra cuenta, fueron escritas cuando t6enia 14 años y ahora tengo 16, así que debo reescribirla y subirlas de nuevo, aunque no les puse un final a muchas de mis anteriores historias, lo hare algún día xD aun soy joven?, de faltarle algo a la historia no lo sé, no sabría que decirte porque tampoco lo sé, creo que les daré mas drama románticos, jaja no sé, y gracias por comentar


	7. chap7no sera lo mismo si te vuelvo a ver

A la media noche Ryoga, camino hacia la habitación donde estaban durmiendo Akane y sus hijos, se les quedo viendo sentado en cuclillas, observando a la familia Saotome, era increíble ver el parecido de estos niños con su peor enemigo, miró fijamente con una mirada de tristeza y soledad, sabía que Akane no dejaría que el reemplace el lugar del pelinegro, quizás, el dolor era mayor, quizás su odio sea más fuerte, ¿Cómo estar seguro?, ojala las mujeres fueran fáciles de comprender, ya que no soy adivino, Ryoga se levantó y cuidadosamente beso en la frente aquellos pequeños, y por último con una mirada dulce, miro a su amada

-Akane, eres hermosa, quisiera que realmente me tomaras en cuenta, ¿que soy para ti?, te vi marchar, reuní mis fuerzas para poder sonreír, pero… no me rendiré, quiero mostrarte mi yo de verdad y esta mascara algún día podre retirar y al fin lo sabrás, que soy P-chan-lo último lo dijo en susurro, besó a la peli azul en sus labios, sintiendo la calidez de estos, sabía que estaba mal, pero, no podía evitarlo, sin más tomo su mochila y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche sin darse cuenta que alguien lo había observado

Mientras tanto en Nerima es un día soleado pero las cosas no marchaban bien desde que Akane se fue de la casa de los Tendo, era puro silencio, todos estaban desayunando nadie hablaba mucho que digamos

-y bien Ranma ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?-pregunta la hermana mayor de las Tendo con cierta curiosidad

El pelinegro estaba totalmente distraído, hasta que capto la mirada fría de Naviki

-¿eh? bueno Kazumi me quedare unos días, desde el incidente de hace tres años pense que ya no me aceptarian en su casa, pero gracias por entenderme

-eres parte de la familia, aunque ya este roto tu compromiso eres parte de esta familia-dijo Kazumi con una comprension inmensa

 _ **Mientras tanto en china...**_

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-gritan los jóvenes tendo saltando en la cama de Akane despertándola con una sonrisa en sus rostros

-buenos días mis pequeños -dice abrazando a sus hijos

Akane se alisto y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras que los pequeños Saotome Tendo se encargaron de despertar a Sayuri

-¿eh? quien diría que los hijos de ese tal Ranma se levantaran temprano, después de lo que me conto Akane agradezco por mucho que hayan salido a ella y no a Saotome

\- el desayuno está listo

Ya en la mesa Toshi y Kenji degustaban su desayuno llevándose una gran porción de comida a sus bocas, mientras que la pequeña Akako comía moderadamente, usando los palillos chinos

-me pregunto ¿por qué Ryoga se habrá marcado?, sin antes comer un poco, ¿habrá pasado algo?

Ante esto su amiga casi se atora con su plato de arroz, dudaba si debía contarle lo que vio anoche, ¿acaso era correcto poner en evidencia lo que aquel chico sentía por su amiga?, quizás arruinaría su amistad entre ambos

-Akane-dijo firme y a la vez temblando

-¿si?

-ehhh nada, olvídalo, mejor vamos a cocinar para los clientes, después de eso podemos ir a cualquier lugar con los niños-dijo la chica riendo con nerviosismo y saliendo lo mas rápido de la casa

" _noooo, ¿que estuve a punto de hacer?, será mejor dejar esto en secreto, o al menos esperar el momento indicado"_

 _ **En nerima...**_

En la casa de los Tendo Ranma practicaba en el dojo, después de un año de búsqueda no pudo encontrar a la dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Shampoo se le acerco detrás, lo abrazo y tomo desprevenido al pelinegro, que al instante se separó de ella

-qué crees que haces-dijo de forma fría y cortante

-vamos airen por que no te casas conmigo chica violenta nunca volver, ella odiarte

-¡cállate!Ella volverá y cuando eso pase estoy seguro que la encontrare

-¿enserio? llevar un año buscándola, pero si volver a verla no ser lo mismo con ella -dice con cierta verdad la amazona

-tal vez tengas razón, pero yo… nunca me casaría contigo tú fuiste la que me separo de ella -dice Ranma dolido

Por unos momentos Shampoo reflexiono, su actitud no era digna de ella, pero, realmente no tenía opción, debía seducir a Ranma, aunque eso significara perderlo

Su actitud cambio de repente-yo no separarte de ella, sino tú mismo airen, esa noche nunca la olvidare-dice melosa Shampoo acercándose a el

Ryoga sorprendentemente llego a la casa de los Tendo, entro al dojo lo que vio lo enfureció, era Shampoo intentando quitarle la camisa de Ranma y este que solo la miraba sin ganas

-¿Ryoga? que haces aquí-pregunta Ranma algo nervioso porque estaba en una situación algo comprometedora con la amazona en contra de su voluntad

Ryoga apretó fuertemente sus puños, no debía perder el control por que Ranma sospecharía de él, pero también estaba nervioso por el beso que le dio a Akane, aunque le molestó encontrar a Ranma así con Shampoo después de que Akane se fuera de nerima, ¿acaso no le importo si le sucedía algo a Akane?

-nada solo pasaba por aquí me entere de lo de Akane y veo que tu estas muy a gusto con Shampoo los dejo-dice algo molesto

-espera, quien te dijo que Akane...- no pudo terminar de hablar por que Ryoga ya no estaba en el dojo a parte que Shampoo no le dejaba ir le impedía el paso, Ryoga entro a la sala encontrando a Kazumi preparando algo de comer y a Naviki leyendo una revista

-¿hola Ryoga que te trae por aquí?-pregunta kazumi

-yo bueno tengo un encargo para ustedes-dice sacando de su mochila la computadora que le había dado Akane

-es una computadora que alguien cercano me lo dio para ustedes, ahora que trabaja en un restaurante famoso, y es una cocinera reconocida creo que pudo comprar esto con el esfuerzo de su trabajo

-genial una computadora y es nueva además de buena marca

-es para ustedes

-gracias, pero no tenías que molestarte-dice kazumi

-no es de mi parte… Es...bueno lo manda Akane

Continuara...

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis amados lectores estoy de vuelta, me he recuperado muy bien de lo sucedido con mi pareja, tengo 16 años y esto es normal a mi edad, así q decidí no tener otra pareja, ya que él fue mi primer novio, naaaa ni modo, le dije que no le guardaba rencor pero que no regresaría con él aunque insistiera, y un amigo dijo que legue a la sabiduría extrema xD jajaja eso fue gracioso pero me animo mucho, gracias a todos sus comentarios pude actualizar hoy mismo, ahora entendí que los comentarios animan a escribir ;-; jajaja de ustedes depende si actualizo seguido? XD jaja ok no sé, gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos enserio se los agradezco

 _ **Paulayjoaqui**_ : sinceramente me animo tu comentario , jajaja pos el hombre es débil ante una seducción eso esta demostrado en algunos animes y en la vida real lastimosamente en los matrimonios, y ranma no es la execpcion, pero ya veras que giros le dare a la historia para que no sea tan obvio el final, y respecto a lo de mi ex novio, tus palabras me alentaron mucho, para subir este capítulo, y espero sanar estas heridas con el tiempo, aunque parece que escogeré enamorarme de los chicos 2D xD al menos son fieles? Jajaja naaa pos gracias por tu comentario y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

 _ **Eliza Tendo**_ : sé que son cortos pero así mantengo el suspenso y alargo más la historia de lo planeado, espero que te guste y sigas comentando, gracias por comentar

 _ **Erza**_ : obvio que son lindos al menos en mi imaginación xD, pero considerando que los padres no son feos es normal que los hijos sean un amor, jaja tu comentario me hizo reír, no por burlarme, sino porque tienes un don idéntico a la de mi hermana para animarme xD jajaja te gustan los chicos 2D? creo que despues de esto me gustaran igual? Jajajaj me siento rara de pensar que me hago vieja, intentare actualizar lo mas seguido posible ya que quiero terminar lo más pronto con la historia y gracias por tu comentario me animo mucho

 _ **Guest**_ : jajaja espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya me encontrare mejor algún dia, mientras tanto actualizare lo más seguido posible para que estén más cerca del final gracias por comentar

 _ **RanmaxAkane:**_ si soy pequeña? Jaja aunque admito que puedo escribir al menos una historia decente xD, según lo que vi en el manga Ranma y Akane son más unidos y se apoyan mutuamente, aunque en el anime no refleje mucho eso, pero para leerlo sería largo, son muchos tomos, aunque se que mas actúan los personajes secundarios pero es que los principales deben entrar en el momento indicado y quiero que en esta historia refleje la participación de cada uno de los personajes, aunque ya tendrán su momento Ranma y Akane, ahhhhhhh no sabía que faltaba un ambiente familiar, disculpa, yo no crecí en un ambiente familiar de niña por eso no suelo hacer mucho el ambiente familiar sino más drama y gracias por comentar ya que al hacer los comentarios largos como un testamento yo igual debo responder largo la respuesta así será más justo al menos eso creo yo xD gracias por comentar

 _ **Litapaz:**_ jeje gracias por los buenos deseos, y ya lo mande a volar aunque regrese, pos me siento mas mejor conmigo misma U.U espero no cometer un error pero sabre que hacer ya que me siento mas sabia ;-;, jejeje son 3 porque todas las historias de ranma y akane donde tienen hijos solo es 1 y mayormente hombres y pocas niñas asi que quise cambiar eso en mi historia, lamento si los capítulos son cortos pero asi mantengo a la audiencia en suspenso y emocionada xD aunque mas se me dan escribir corto xD pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible y grcias por comentar


	8. Chapter 8 volver a verte parte 1

-¿lo envía Akane?

-sí, mientras viajaba por casualidad la encontré, ella no puede volver por Ranma, pero me dijo que esto las ayudaría a comunicarse con ella, dijo que eras muy hábil con la computadora Naviki

-claro que sí, cuenta conmigo-dice encendiéndola para acceder al chat y poder hablar con su hermana

-no entiendo muy bien las computadoras pero si me alegro que Akane al fin se comunique con nosotros

-sí, también les tiene una sorpresa

-listo, ahora a ver si recibe la video llamada

Akane acepto el video llamado mientras que los demás la vieron mediante la pantalla

-has cambiado hermanita, estas más madura y mira que te vez bien alegre-dice Kazumi con mucha ternura

-es verdad, estas tan bonita hasta me das envidia

-no bromees Naviki las extrañe mucho-dice la peli azul con lágrimas en los ojos

-mamá mamá-dicen Akako, Toshi y Kenji sentándose en la falda de su madre permitiendo que los demás lo vean

-¿Akane? ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dice Naviki sorprendida

-dime Akane ¿quiénes son esos niños?-pregunta Kazumi un poco entusiasmada

-bueno ellos son mis hijos-dice Akane mirando a sus pequeños

-¡¿QUE?!-dicen ambas

-jeje, tienen un año y medio, y lo único que pueden decir es mamá-dijo la peli azul enternecida

-quien es el padre no me esperaba tener sobrinos tan pronto

-el padre es Ranma y ella se enteró dos semanas después que estaba embarazada de trillizos, será mejor que no le digan nada a Saotome-dijo serio Ryoga, ya que pensaba que era muy aburrido seguir repitiendo lo mismo, después de todo fue mucha adrenalina

-claro que no, Ranma no merece saber que tiene dos hijos y una hija después de lo que te hizo

-no seas tan fría Naviki pero son muy lindos mira ese se parece a Ranma y ella bueno a Ranma pero ese niño se parece a ti, tiene tu color de cabello y son parecidos todos aunque tienen el mismo color de ojos azules iguales al padre -dice Kazumi

-él de cabello negro se llama Toshi, la pelirroja Akako y el de cabello azulado Kenji-dice Akane mostrando a sus hijos

-woo Toshi es un mini Ranma y Kenji tiene tu sonrisa y color de cabello

\- tengo de recién 19 y tú me das sobrinos no me lo esperaba, pero debo decirte que Ranma está aquí se quedara unos días

-no seas tan dramática Naviki, no eres tan vieja-dijo Ryoga sarcástico

-veras desde que te fuiste Ranma no paro de buscarte

-lo siento Kazumi no permitiré que él me encuentre, no quiero verlo espero que el siga con su vida como yo con mis hijos

-Akane no sé qué paso todo esté tiempo pero Ranma sigue con Shampoo acabo de verlos en el dojo debía decírtelo

\- gracias Ryoga pero Ranma tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida

-pero Ranma ignoro a ukio a Shampoo todo este tiempo, aunque no deja de insistir -dice Naviki

Los pequeños Saotome Tendo miraban curiosos a las personas que habían detrás de la pantalla

 _ **Mientras tanto en el dojo...**_

-Shampoo sal de aquí te lo repito no me acostare contigo

-que decir airen Shampoo querer repetir esa noche en la que tu ser mío -Shampoo le lanzo un líquido azul a Ranma haciendo que él no pueda moverse, el rápidamente esquivo el golpe, y asi sucesivamente esquivaba los intentos de la amazona, hasta que lo hizo tropezar con un balde de agua fria

-que rayos haces, piensas obligarme-dice inmóvil

-por lo menos a la fuerza are que seas mío, airen yo amarte y hacer que airen ame también a Shampoo-dice la amazona melosa acercándose muy cariñosa a él intentando besarlo pero se alejaba de ella, Shampoo le desabrochaba lentamente la camisa adoraba el físico que poseía el artista marcial, esto parecía el fin para Ranma, después de todo este tiempo aún era muy torpe con las mujeres, porque aunque sea hábil, hay que aceptar que las mujeres tenemos el don del engaño para seducir a un hombre

-Shampoo...

Continuara...

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia, como RanmaxAkane busca algo nuevo se me ocurrio darle un giro bien grande a la historia, jajaja se que morirán al leerlo, mas bien en lo que sucederá mas adelante, solo espero que den sus opiniones de los cambios

 _ **Guest:**_ eso intento, solo demoro un dia o dos en actualizar xD jeje gracias por comentar

Eliza Tendo: jeje pos el giro que le dare será interesante, no se si vaya a gustarte pero espero que lo leas, gracias por comentar

 _ **Vaniaanime:**_ gracias por tu animo y estoy segura que con el tiempo todo se olvidara, gracias por comentar

 _ **Paulayjoaqui:**_ jajaja déjame decirte que tu comentario fue gracioso, me hizo reir, ya que no sabía q a las mujeres les dolía decir su edad xDjajaj y pos sé que enoja pero es la realidad de ranma pero no te preocupes que sufrirá por akane más de lo que ella lo hizo por el espero que todo vaya bien porque mi ex novio es muy insistente en volver al estar en el mismo colegio es más complicado evadirlo :V bueno generalmente tengo un plan para hacer que se rinda muajajajajajaj, espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar

 _ **Litapaz:**_ jaja si ya falta poco para el reencuentro, ver si les doy una sorpresa xD y obvio que la mandara a volar pero Shampoo no lo hace a propósito tiene que obligarlo asi o manda la ley amazona :v ups ya te hice spoiler ehhhhj un saludo y gracias por comentar xD

 _ **Ranmaxakane:**_ bueno veo que se están acostumbrando a escribir comentarios largos jeje pos es increíble, y déjame decirte que se que ves pocos cambios pero yo voy a mi ritmo asi que espero que tengas paciencia, y subirlo todo de una vez no seria lo correcto, porque hablas como si fuera fácil y no lo es, ya que hay que reescribirlo, guardarlo a una carpeta de Word escribir las respuestas de los comentarios, entrar a google, buscar la página, entrar a mi cuenta, subirlo a un borrador y después de recién se sube al capitulo, y eso no es fácil con todos los capítulos, disculpa pero no puedes quejarte asi ya que todo tiene su tiempo, y debes ser mas paciente, se que quieres algo diferente ya que ya has leído la historia original pero yo vere cuando hacer los cambios asi que te pido un poco mas de comprensión porfavor, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para publicar todo de un sopetón, espero tu comprensión como lector, y no te lo tomes a mal mi respuesta, solo te pido que me comprendas un poco mejor y que ya veras los cambios y gracias por comentar

 _ **Diana Carolina**_ : jaja primeramente un saludo ya que es la primera vez que comentas, y respecto a tu dialogo entre Ranma y Shampoo no era necesario xD y pos sus hijos tienen un año y medio ya que solo se fue por ese tiempo y su única palabra es mamá si te fijas bien en toda la historia solo dicen esa palabra, creo que confundi por aquella parte donde dice los jóvenes saotome, pos discúlpame lo escribi porque en mis país a los niños se les dice jóvenes igual, y a los que se comportan de forma aniñada niños, me entiendes? Y pos disculpa si esa parte te confundio, gracias por comentar


	9. Chapter 9 volver a verte parte 2

-¡Shampoo!-grito el pelinegro, pero, ya era muy tarde, ya que Ryoga los había encontrado y se dijo así mismo que era realmente el hombre más estúpido que jamás apareció

-veo que se divierten, pero no en mi presencia, no después de lo que le hiciste a Akane

-¿que? Te equivocas, además Shampoo fue la que me obligó esa noche, ella me echo un líquido que hizo que pierda la consciencia y ahora hizo lo mismo pero esta vez estoy consciente

-si no me digas, y el gran Ranma saotome cayó dos veces en la misma trampa-dice con sarcasmo

Es cierto lo que dijo, uno no cae dos veces en la misma trampa, pero, ¿porque no creían de su inocencia?, quizás fue por lo inseguro que era de joven

-tu dejar a airen y a mí en paz

-no lo hare Shampoo, como fuiste capaz de hacer eso creí que las amazonas tenían dignidad

La amazona sabía que no era digna de su naturalidad, pero tenía que estar embarazada de Ranma fuera como fuera, ya que si no lo hacia su puesto en la aldea amazona seria la muerte, por no cumplir sus leyes

-no es lo que pensar, sé que no lo entenderían-dijo seriamente la amazona, por unos momentos Ryoga sintió sinceridad en sus palabras, aunque no entendiera lo que decía

-yo casarme con airen, es mi destino

-estás loca ni muerto me casaría contigo, estas muy obsesionada conmigo

-como sea Ranma debo irme te dejo con Shampoo veo que se divierten

-espera Ryoga ¡no me dejes con ella!

Naviki entro al dojo viendo a Ranma con Shampoo se molestó porque ya sabía que tenía tres hijos y peor saber cómo se comportaba su ex cuñado

-Ranma que se supone que haces, pensé que buscabas a mi hermana pero sin embargo veo que estas con Shampoo-dice con un resentimiento en sus ojos

\- te equivocas fue Shampoo la que...

-tu dejar a airen y a mí, chica violenta no estar tener todo el derecho de estar juntos-Shampoo tapo la boca de Ranma impidiendo que el hablara

\- los felicito, acabaron con la vida de mi hermana, pero saben ella es feliz sin ti

Esas palabras fueron hirientes para Ranma pero alegraron el corazón de la amazona

-yo...yo no la necesito era mejor que nunca la hubiera buscado no debí perder mi tiempo -dice el pelinegro sin pensar en lo que decía

-¿así? Bueno como quieras Saotome -dice Naviki saliendo del dojo

-espera yo no quise decir eso

-mira lo que haces Saotome -dice Ryoga saliendo del lugar dejando solo a la pareja

-ahora airen ser mío-dice la amazona quitándole por completo su camisa besando su abdomen haciendo que Ranma toque su pecho

-no me importa si me obligas yo no sentiré nada por ti, tienes suerte que yo no pueda moverme porque si no hace rato me hubiera ido de aquí

-no importar en el pueblo de las amazonas no importar sentimientos del hombre sino los hijos que nos dan si me embarazo de ti no tendrás más remedio que casarte conmigo

-tu sí que estás loca aunque eres una amazona solo te importa que yo te de hijos

-exacto airen tu darme hijos fuertes, es ley amazona, no puedo ir en contra

Shampoo le hecho un líquido verde haciendo que Ranma se desmaye, pero inconsciente no podía embarazarse de él, aunque podría engañarlo y fingir un embarazo

Ukio entro al dojo viendo esa escena decidió proteger a Ranma

-oye ¿qué le haces a ranma?-dice Ukio en posición de combate

-no meterte airen ser mío, ahora él y yo hacer el amor, shampoo estar embarazada de el

-¿que? Embarazada, debes estar mintiendo, si él no se ve nada desvestido

-ser tonta, pero no te das cuenta que él ya es mío desde antes de nacer

-debes estar bromeando, tu no eras así, no entiendo que fue lo que paso

Shampoo se sentía mal, pero, es una ley amazona, sino puede casarse con él, al menos deberá embarazarse y tener hijos fuertes, ese era su destino

Continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa queridos lectores me he fijado que en sus comentarios hay quejas sobre Shampoo, pos es solo una historia, no significa que es asi en el anime original o el manga, vaya hombres! Que se toman todo enserio, solo es una historia que cree para entretener, no para que vayan diciendo que porque esto, o porque es asi, pos lo siento si me expreso asi, pero realmente me molesta U.U espero que me entiendan y un saludos a todos, esta vez no diré nada en las respuestas de los comentarios porque me siento realmente cansada, tengo clases de piano para agilizar mas mis manos, solo mandare mis saludos a:

 _ **Guest, DeileRus, Paulayjoaqui, diana carolina, Ranpoo4ever, devi2791 Denisse Villamar, erza, guest, guest**_

A la próxima responderé a todos sus comentarios del anterior capitulo y este y mil disculpa sino respondo pero me muero de sueño, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	10. Chapter 10 volver a verte parte 3

\- airen ser mío en cuerpo y alma ahora el casarse conmigo

-eso fue al principio ahora esta solo sin su camisa eso demuestra que puedo hacerlo mío cuando quiera no como tú-dice con malicia la amazona

Ranma comenzaba a despertar su cabeza le daba vueltas, el efecto había pasado ya podía moverse, noto que estaba sin su camisa pero si estaba con su pantalón puesto, miro que Shampoo y Ukio estaban discutiendo después comenzaron un combate pero no le preocupo Ukio podía con ella ahora el debía irse

-gracias Ukio -dice Ranma antes de salir del dojo sus prometidas ni se dieron cuenta que se iba, mientras tanto las tres hermanas estaban hablando por video llamada

-Akane por que no vienes unos días con tus hijos

-sabes que no puedo regresar, no aun mientras este él y Shampoo -dice Akane a través de la pantalla de la computadora

-no te preocupes Ranma se va mañana y de paso vienes

-está bien pero llegare mañana justo en el almuerzo espero que para entonces Ranma se haya ido

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_ …

Ranma alistaba su mochila de viaje para irse no podía quedarse más tiempo, no mientras Shampoo lo acose y lo obligue a estar con ella

-es hora de irme pero primero debo despedirme de Ukio, ella es mi mejor amiga

 _ **Mientras tanto en china...**_

-será un largo viaje Sayuri dile a tu mama que me ausento por unos días-dice Akane tomando de las manos a sus tres hijos

-claro que si debes visitar a tu familia vuelve pronto extrañare mucho a estos tres-dice Sayuri abrazando a Akako, Toshi y Kenji

-volveremos adiós estoy lista para enfrentar el pasado

-adiós Akane conéctate para hablar por la video llamada

-si-Akane se fue junto con sus hijos a un aeropuerto estaba nerviosa, pero sus hijos no solo estaban emocionados de saber a dónde iban incluso cuando Toshi sonreía se parecía a él era su vivo retrato, al igual que Akako a su forma femenina de él, aunque Kenji heredo su sonrisa y eso le gustaba saber que hay algo de ambos en sus hijos

 _ **15 horas después...**_

Llegaron a Japón fue un largo viaje, sus hijos miraban curiosos nunca habían estado en Japón Akane fue a un teléfono publico donde marco el número de la casa contestando alguien que nunca volvería a escuchar su voz

-¿hola quién es?-preguntó una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien

-mamá-dijeron al instante los tres niños, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, ella al instante colgó el teléfono se apoyó en la pared y se sentó en el suelo en posición fetal, sus hijos la miraban curiosos pero le sonreían no querían ver a su madre así, akane tomo fuerzas, sabía que tendría que ver a Ranma algún día, y que no sería fácil, pero, por sus hijos haría cualquier cosa, después de todo ya había pasado más de un año y medio desde aquel dia

-¿qué paso? ¿Quién era ranma?

-no lo sé, conteste pero no hablo nadie al escuchar mi voz me colgó eso fue raro, antes de eso dijeron mamá tres niños y lo que me pareció extraño ya que nadie tiene parientes con hijos o ¿sí?

-" _akane_ "-pensó Naviki, era obvio que fue ella, no era tonta sino astuta, nada se le escapaba era mejor ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Akane antes de que se arrepienta y se devuelva a china

Naviki salió como un rayo rumbo al aeropuerto busco como una loca debía encontrar a Akane luego de una búsqueda sin fin la encontró sentada en un banco de un parque al lado de ella estaba Akako Toshi y Kenji

-Akane vamos a casa te estamos esperando no te preocupes hare que Ranma no se dé cuenta de tu presencia

Akane volteo a verla se levantó y la abrazo después de tanto tiempo volvía a ver a su hermana

Continuara...

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hace un dia o dos que no actualizaba, gome no me acuerdo xD, disculpen sino conteste ningún comentario, pero realmente estaba con sueño y por suerte me dio tiempo para actualizar, comentaron muchos que mi regalo para ustedes sera un capitulo mas, ya que dentro de una semana volveré a clases y solo los sabados en la nohe podre subir un capiulo, se que muchos han estado esperando el momento de la verdad y ya que subi un capitulo quiero saber si quieren un final feliz donde ya saben que pasa o un final inesperado, donde ocurre 15 años despues, donde los hijos de nuestro protagonista son jóvenes y ahí será un verdadero final y bla bla o never? Es una idea para cambiar el ambiente , ya que hubo un comentario de uno de ustedes donde me pedían algo nuevo, o esa idea lo dejo para otra historia?, espero que respondan xD listo,m ahora si responderé a todos sus comentarios, ya que mañana es sábado y no creo que actualice ya que vere a mi ex novio y wtfa que me moriré al evitarlo TT-TT ejem suerte

Respondiendo los comentarios del 8tavo capitulo

 _ **Guest:**_ I'm sorry but I did not understand your comment, but thanks for Reading and commenting

 _ **DeileRus:**_ waooo tu comentario fue el mas largo que jamas haya leido, aunque me parecia otro idioma, no se si hablas español ya que mi Hermana pensó que era idioma Indu al ver escrito asi el lenguaje, se que ranma parece un niño, aunque asi es en el anime, un arrogante inseguro y timido ranma saotome, aunque es bien sincero y luchara por lo que quiere, ranma tiene 18 años pero no significa que haya madurado, bueno al menos eso se de todos los hombres, que no maduran hasta sus 25 años y varios son asi, asi que esta probada esta hipótesis, jeje gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo, un saludo

 _ **Paulayjoaqui:**_ jaja pos no se como le estoy poniendo el trama a la historia, generalmente solo escribo lo que se me ocurre, y jaja no sabia que duele decir la edad xD quizás me pase, pero naaa mientras tanto actualizar todo lo que pueda un saludo y gracias por comentar

 _ **Diana carolina:**_ ehhhhhhhh pos yo ya hable en lo que respecta el comportamiento, sabes que solo es una historia, lo cual lo que escriba es solo para entretener, ya que muhos de tus comentarios era para hablar mal de la personaje, discúlpame por haberte hecho hablar asi, creo que mi forma de expresarme hizo que escribieras todo esos, lo siento y gracias por comentar y porfa vor ya no comentarios ofensivos, esto es solo una historia que cree hace mucho U.U

 _ **Ranpoo4ever**_ :pos ahora entiendo tu queja, con ver como te pusiste de nombre es fácil saber que te gusta el RXSH, gome si es algo común, pero asi la escribi hace tiempo, se que akane no trabaja en un restaurante en el anime, pero en esta historia si, y es por mucho que ranma esta enamorado de ella, en el anime esta todo, solo que ha personas que crean sus historias alternativas sobre mas parejas de el, pero me gusta que expresen su manera de ver el mundo, sino te gusta mi historia, o estas en contra, pos busca historias alternativas donde la pareja principal sea Ranma Y Shampoo o alguna chica mas, a mi en oo personal me gusta esta pareja y quizás le de otro giro inesperado, perom eso dependerá de lo que quieran en los comentarios, esto no es algo ofensivo y espero que no te lo tomes a mal U.U gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo para comentar

 _ **Devi2791:**_ jeje sabes su actitud es normal en los hombres de su edad :V creeme, lo son asi en mi país, bueno lo corregiré mas adelante, por ahora quiero drama , jeje gracias por tus buenos deseos, no eres la primera en decirme que explote mi talento, xD lo mismo me lo dijo un profe de música que vio que si tengo talento para el piano, pero a ver que pasa, mi sueño es ser mangaka y espero seguir con historias tanto en el manga como aquí, gracias por comentar y un saludo

 _ **Erza**_ :jeje que bueno que te hayan gustado mis capítulos, espero que te mejores y que prontamente comentes, xD gracias por comentar y por leer cada capitulo

 _ **Guest:**_ I'm sorry but the inmaturity in men is a lot, but I know it deserves to lose it, but you'll see what happened, thanks for commenting

 _ **Guest**_ : sorry but the inmaturity in men is a lot, it seems pathetic but it's the reality, but you´ll see how the story progresses, I just put drama, thanks for commenting

Respondiendo comentarios del 9no capitulo

 _ **Znta:**_ sorry but you will see the progress of the story and thanks for commenting

 _ **Erza:**_ se lo que se siente de los examenes, al volver despues de estas vacaciones me esperan muchos de ellos xD kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa yo igual estoy emocionada con los capítulos, se que serán largos pero espero que valga la pena, jajajaja los chicos 2D son los mas guapos los admiro, me enamore de lufy xD, jeje gracias por comentar y saludos

 _ **Diana carolina**_ : hola, espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por comentar un saludo nos vemos

 _ **Devi2791**_ : jeje Ranma es asi porque le da vida a la historia, pero ya no lo hare mas asi, espero que veas los siguiente capítulos y veras como va cambiando la actitud tan boba de ranma, gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo para comentar saludos

 _ **Flakita:**_ eso también espero, un final feliz, aunque todo depende de como quieran un final para no hacerlo tan común? Jeje pos gracias por comentar y saludo


	11. Chapter 11 volver a verte parte 4

-Akane no has cambiado nada sigues siendo una sentimental- dijo en forma de burla su hermana

-ehhh cállate, me alegra poder verte después de tanto tiempo

Los tres niños miraban curiosos a la persona que su mamá estaba abrazando, sus grandes ojos azules mostraban gran brillo, e ilusión que cualquier niño tendría, a pesar de su corta edad era divertido ver a personas más grandes que ellos, ya que la inocencia en los niños a esa edad es bien linda

-Akako, Kenji, Toshi ella es su tía Naviki-dice akane mostrando a su hermana

-¿cuantos años tienen?

-bueno, cumplirán 2 años –dice orgullosa de sus pequeños

-vamos el taxi nos espera-dice Naviki yendo al automóvil seguido de Akane y sus hijos

 _ **En la casa de los Tendo...**_

-¿paso algo? ¿Por qué Naviki se fue?-pregunta el artista marcial

-¿eh ?bueno Ranma ya sabes cómo es Naviki debe hacer algo y ¿tu cuando te ibas?-pregunta Kazumi disimuladamente para que el no sospechara

-¿yo? este en un rato ahora voy a despedirme de Ukio por venir a despedirme de ustedes no pude despedirme de ella -dice saliendo de la casa luego de unos minutos llega el taxi, Kazumi sale a ver quien era, al ver a Akane, a Naviki y a sus sobrinos se puso feliz y abrazó a su hermana menor con tanto amor maternal

-Akane bienvenida-con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro

-gracias Kazumi, estos son mis hijos-presentándolos uno por uno, el de cabello negro se llama Toshi, el de cabello azulado Kenji y la pequeña pelirroja Akako

Kazumi estaba enternecida, sus sobrinos eran bien kawai, que daban ganas de comérselos a besos

-lo sé, lo mismo sentí cuando los vi, son realmente adorables y lindos-abrazó a sus tres sobrinos como si fueran unos gatos

Soun estaba leyendo junto a Genma al oír voces salieron a ver, su sorpresa fue ver a Akane diferente entrando con Naviki Kazumi, Soun lloro a mares como en los viejos tiempos

-hija estas de vuelta en casa, que alegría, pensé que te habías ido para siempre-dice Soun abrazando a su hija con un cariño que solo los padres le dan a sus hijos

-hola papá cuanto tiempo sin verte

Estaba tan feliz por su hija que finalmente se dio cuenta de tres niños escondidos detrás de su hija, lo raro es que tenían ojos azules iguales a su ex nuero

-y ¿quiénes son ellos?-pregunta Soun sorprendido mirando a los niños que se escondían detrás de su madre

-es cierto, pero me da la idea que se parecen a Ranma-dijo Genma viendo con curiosidad a estos niños que no eran uno sino tres

-ellos-dijo con una sonrisa bastante sincera y con amor- son mis hijos, son tus nietos –Soun lloro de nuevo a mares ya tenía herederos, aunque no sucedió lo que planearon con su amigo Genma, al menos su hija era feliz

-tranquilo papá no te desmayes -dice Naviki

-el de cabello negro se llama Toshi, el azulado Kenji y la pelirroja Akako-explico Kazumi a los dos patriarcas

Los tres niños sonreían ampliamente, genma noto que Toshi tenía algo de parecido a alguien le recordaba a una persona pero no recordaba a quien

-¿quién es el padre ?

-bueno...este. Yo

-su esposo está trabajando y no puede venir-dice Naviki salvando a Akane

-veo que todos tienen ojos azules me recuerdan a los de ranma

-bueno será una coincidencia Ranma no es el único hombre de ojos azules-dice Naviki

Akane se sentía incomoda, no porque no estaba feliz de volver a ver a su familia, sino porque no quería que supieran que Ranma era el padre, le resultaba aun doloroso recordar el motivo por el cual se marcho

-saldré un rato debo comprar comestibles pero no se preocupen aprendí a cocinar, mientras que ustedes cuiden a los trillizos-dice Akane orgullosa de si misma

-es cierto en donde vive trabaja en un restaurante de cocinera- esas palabras tranquilizaron a Soun y Genma

Akako, Toshi, y kenji se pusieron a jugar con sus abuelos mientras que Akane iba por comestibles para el almuerzo

Al llegar a la tienda los chicos no la paraban de ver, se había vuelto más bonita pero a ella le incomodaba esas miradas, tomo todo lo que compro y salió de la tienda corriendo, por no fijarse por donde iba choco un cuerpo más grande que el de ella, que sin duda consta de mayor fuerza, el impacto fue fuerte

Él se tambaleo un poco dando un paso hacia atrás, pero ella al ser más pequeña y delgada cae inevitablemente hacia atrás, el alarmado le coge de la cintura antes que esta cayera fuertemente en el suelo y resulte algo gravemente, Akane se esperaba lo peor, pero no sintió dolor, se sentía aturdida

-¿estás bien?-pregunta el joven

Abre lentamente los ojos y lo observa, ojos azules, rostro masculino, y otra trenza cayéndole por el hombro, ambos chocaron miradas pero solo ella lo reconoció

-¡ ¿Ranma?!- exclamo asustada y se alejó de él, separándose de su cuerpo, el parecía confundido, era obvio había cambiado mucho, tenía el cabello más largo que le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, a diferencia que sus ojos se habían aclarado, casi pareciendose al color amarillo

-¿nos conocemos?-dijo curioso y miro hacia abajo ya que habia mucha diferencia de estatura

La observo tenía el cabello más largo, piel blanca, sus curvas eran anchas tenía el cuerpo mejor que la de Shampoo ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña pero conservaba sus ojos chocolate que eran más claro, y la misma sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, por su mente apareció una Akane adolescente como una iluminación

-A-akane-dijo en un susurro para que no sea aclarada esa confirmación, pero ella estaba no asimilaba su anterior pregunta, lo observaba con un pánico doloroso

-¿por qué? – fue entonces que el la escucho y vio el temblor de sus labios rosa

Estaba frustrado, ¡¿cuantas probabilidades habían de reencontrarla después de tres años, un desafortunado encuentro poco casual al doblar una esquina?! El intento acercarse a ella pero se alejó de él tomo su bolsa de comestibles

-adiós-dice finalmente yéndose del lugar perdiéndose entre la multitud, Ranma intento seguirla pero la perdió ¿acaso era ella? Aun seguía sin creer que el destino los volviera a unir...

Continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa al fin el reencuentro que tanto esperaban entre Ranma y Akane, me parecio interesante que les parecio? O fue muy cursi?

Espero leer sus comentarios que me gusta responder xD

 _ **Flakita:**_ diste una respuesta que realmente me gusto, al final todos tendrán su final feliz al menos eso espero, y al final del capi estarán todos los hijos de nuestros personajes xD pero sera una sorpresa

 _ **Erza:**_ eso hare y no sé qué tal hare el reencuentro de padre e hijos espero hayar las palabras adecuadas para que sean emotivas y gracias por comentar un saludo

 _ **Devi2791**_ : jaja se que son cortos mis capítulos, pero vale la pena leerlos xD etooooooooooooo gracias por leer y pos yo siempre contestare a los comentarios porque se tomaron la molestia de escribirme y pos me es divertido contestar a todos los comentarios me llena de paz jajaja gracias por comentar

 _ **Znta**_ : Todo va a tener un final feliz


	12. Chapter 12 airen es mio y de nadie mas

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Se que no acostumbro a poner mis notas al principio del capitulo sino al final, pero es que me parecio divertido, he editado todos los capítulos, ya que se que era ilógico que estuvieran por cumplir dos años los hijos de Akane, jajaj es que esta historia fue escrita hace mucho cuando era más pequeña y no sabía nada sobre el embarazo y de sus etapas y bla bla, en fin, muchos de ustedes no tenían quejas y por eso no lo había cambiado xD lo divertido fue que al escribir ciertos errores ya me llego la chorrada de comentarios diciendo que esto no es asi y q es ilógico y no convence y bla bla y me di cuenta que las personas solo ven tus errores, y yo quise comprobarlo y wau que al instante llegaron los comentarios para recalcar eso, la parte donde dice que se aclaró sus ojos como casi parecieran amarillos, es lógico para mi, porque tengo a mi hermana que sus ojos de cafe se tornaron mas claro casi amarillos, pero solo fue durante la tarde, y también paso con mi amiga que tenía a una amiga que por cada invierno cambiaban el color de sus ojos, ya que en you tuve hay como cambiar el color de los ojos y bla bla, y pos si dicen que es imposible si paso a un pariente mio pos lo pongo porque es un hecho real asi que os pido que dejen de decir esas cosas que si no saben lo que escribo que pregunten primero en vez de decir todo en el comentario, de algo que no saben :V bueno solo ese era mi queja, y pos ya están actualizados todos los capítulos de en ves que sean 1 año sera 3 años ya que tenia razón un comentario, pero eso era antes de conocer el embarazo y sus estados bueno espero que os guste el capitulo y que comenten aunque sean preguntando, ya que responderé a todos sus comentarios sean buenos o malos un saludo, esto no es un insulto ni nada solo mi opinión que espero comprendan y no me tiren tomates en los comentarios xD

Akane no podía creer lo que había pasado ¿era en verdad Ranma? se veía más apuesto tres años sin verlo no cambio los sentimientos que siente por el pero la herida que dejo en su corazón al traicionarla con Shampoo seguía intacta, pero eso quedaba en el pasado tenia a tres pequeños por quienes vivir aunque Ranma no sabrá nunca que es padre, amenos no por ahora

Mientras tanto Ranma no paraba de pensar en lo que sucedió ¿era ella?a caso después de tantos años buscándola ¿la encontró caminando casualmente por la calle?

-esto me está volviendo loco

Shampoo observaba desde lo lejos a Ranma se notaba que él estaba muy pensativo ni noto su presencia

-ahora airen ser mío y de nadie más -dijo Shampoo viendo con malicia un tez de embarazo

Akane llego a su casa dejo la bolsa en la cocina preparo el almuerzo junto con Kazumi los pequeños Saotome Tendo jugaban con sus abuelos se divirtieron más al ver a Genma convertido en panda

-¿oye akane?-pregunta Naviki entrando a la cocina

-¿si?

-bueno si ellos son hijos de ya sabes quién se transforman también en bueno ya sabes... ¿niñas?

-si lo hacen, es obvio la maldición pasa de generación en generación pero encontré una cura temporal por seis meses, vamos Naviki estuve en china, fui a las pozas de jusenkio ahí el guía me dio la cura era divertido ver a Toshi y Kenji transformados en pequeñas pelirrojas pero no podía arriesgarme a que Ranma se descubriera que ellos también... bueno solo será por unos meses, hasta entonces ya me abre marchado

Los pequeños Saotome Tendo entraron corriendo alegres, abrazaron a su mamá

\- uff son muy enérgicos estos niños aun a su corta edad -dice Soun cansado al igual que Genma

 _ **Mientras tanto en el café del gato...**_

Shampoo esperaba que el tez de embarazo fuera positivo así Ranma no tendría más remedio que casarse con ella pero desgraciadamente salió negativo ella no tuvo mucha intimidad con el artista marcial, eso la molesto pero ¿qué podía hacer? como se embarazaría de él ahora sus planes se iban por el caño pero no dejaría que alguien más posea a Ranma el sería de ella y de nadie mas

-no puedo hechizarlo de nuevo, el ya para alerta, mi única opción es embarazarme de alguien más y fingir que el hijo es de Ranma un momento Shampoo no ser así que estar pasando conmigo, estoy ensuciando el nombre de las amazonas pero de solo pensar que airen se pueda acostar con otra me molesta, no permitirlo, además sino consigo hijos fuertes de la persona que me derrotó esto sera catastrófico Para mi, lo siento airen, lo lamento-dice Shampoo

Mus entro al café del gato Shampoo al verlo aprovecho su oportunidad, era perfecto para continuar, ya no había vuelta atrás ni para arrepentirse

-hai mus -dice Shampoo melosa acercándose a el poniéndolo nervioso

-¿qué haces Shampoo?-pregunta el totalmente sonrojado

-nada solo querer que tu pasar esta noche conmigo -dice Shampoo, para después besarlo apasionadamente

Mus no creía eso Shampoo quería que el la haga ¿suya?, Shampoo prosiguió con su plan llevo a mus hasta su cuarto él se dejó llevar por ella, la amaba demasiado que cayó en su trampa esa noche ambos se unieron en cuerpo y alma aunque no por amor a menos no por parte de la amazona

-" _Ranma será mío_ "pensaba la amazona mientras besaba a mus tenía una mirada maliciosa

Continuara…

 _ **Respondiendo a los cometarios:**_

 _ **Azzulaprincess:**_ pos a decir verdad este tema del embarazo y los años ya lo aclare en las notas de arriba, pero ya rehice todos los capítulos -más bien era pequeña cuando escribí esta historia, pero me equivque de niña no eran 1 sino 3 años xD pero dio flojera corregirlo, hasta que varios se dieron cuenta del error, aunque gracias por comentar y decir que te guste mi historia

 _ **Devi2791: jeje**_ lo siento, pero rehíce todos los capítulos no era un año sino tres años xD pos si me encanta tenerlos en expectativa ya que no quiero demorarme mucho en actualizar ya que podrían aburrirse y subiré con tiempo, falta 6 días para que vuelva al colegio y ahí si no podre actualizar los capítulos más que cada sábado y será complicado xD tendrán que superar una semana xD Bueno gracias por comentar

 _ **Guest: akane**_ trabaja en los mejores restaurant de china y es obvio que su sueldo es ¿más? Bueno el cambio de los ojos es verdad ya que le paso a mi hermana y lo puse en mi historia: V gracias por comentar

 _ **Vanessa:**_ mayormente esto ya lo aclare en mis notas de arriba: V así que solo puedo decirte que corregí mi equivocación y ya esta actualizado los capítulos con la nueva fecha, no te preocupes tu observación fue Buena, jeje gracias por comentar

 _ **Rosefe- 123:**_ son lindos xD los dibujare algún día y los observara, gracias por comentar

 _ **Ka-chan:**_ el de los ojos casi amarillos son los de akane, porque eso le paso a una pariente mía, sus ojos café se tornaron mas claro, casi amarillos o mostaza, y me pareció interesante ponerlo en la historia y gracias por comentar


	13. Chapter 13 malentendido de una amazona

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

Como ya saben pondré mis notas al principio y mis respuestas de los comentarios al final, como que ya me encanto xD, y respecto a mi anterior capitulo, pido disculpa si ofendí a alguien U.U realmente no era mi intención, quiero aclarar que esta historia tendrá entre 40 a 45 menos o más capítulos, bueno esa es mi suposición por eso subo rápido los capítulos, en la historia original consta de 37 capítulos pero no está terminado, una vez que suba todos los capítulos iré escribiendo ya los capítulos finales, para que sea la primera historia que termino en esta página xD jajaja bueno espero que continúen con la historia y mil gracias a todos ustedes, por leer y comentar realmente me hizo feliz que les gustara mi historia

Shampoo despertó en su cama al lado de ella estaba su acompañante, lo observo por unos momentos, se veía tan apuesto sin sus lentes, se acercó más a él para apreciar sus facciones, su rostro era bien varonil, sus largas pestañas le hacían ver muy lindo, sus pechones de cabello cayendo por su cara lo hacía ver realmente alguien inocente, su cuerpo cubierto con la sábana, cubriendo desde la cintura para abajo, dejando ver su piel morena y buen cuerpo varonil, pensaba que era muy niño, pero al ver su cuerpo fue todo lo contrario, se asemeja a la de un hombre y no a la de un niño, sin embargo no podía creer que se acostó con el solo para fingir que el hijo es de Ranma ¿se había vuelto mala?, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo pero no podía dar marcha atrás, debía tener hijos fuertes, de su mejilla salio una lagrima, hay casos en el que la mujer comete errores por estar ciega por un amor no correspondido, se levantó de la cama y se vistió, dejando solo a Mus, al pasar tres semanas se hizo el tez de embarazo y si salió positivo estaba tan emocionada ahora fingiría que ese hijo era de Ranma pero ¿como si Mus estaba consciente esa noche? debía enviarlo a china lo más rápido posible, con engaños le dejo una nota diciéndole que regrese a china unos días y por supuesto que el muy enamorado de ella se fue, dejando sola a Shampoo ahora ya no había nada que la detuviera, rápidamente se fue al doctor para que Ranma crea que en verdad está embarazada

 _ **En el dojo...**_

Los pequeños Saotome Tendo se levantaron como de costumbre despertando a su mamá con una sonrisa, era una mañana bonita Akane hablaba con Sayuri por a través de la video llamada de la computadora, pero algo malo estaba por sucederles a menos eso planeaba Shampoo con su embarazo

Ranma quería saber si era verdad que vio a Akane debía averiguarlo, regreso a la casa de los Tendo entro con mucha discreción a la habitación de su ex prometida se escondió detrás de la puerta ya que alguien comenzaba abrirla en efecto era Akane, ella lo vio él le tapó la boca para que no dijera nada

-¿Akane? eres tu verdad te. Te he buscado todo este tiempo

-¿Ranma? que haces aquí, yo no quería verte -dice akane esquivando la mirada del artista marcial

-¿enserio? Akane yo te amo, desde que fuiste mía no dejo de buscarte, eres la única con la que quiero estar

\- no te creo Ranma, tú me traicionaste con Shampoo yo. Yo me sentí sucia ese día saber que después te fuiste a acostar con ella me sentí muy mal

Akane lo miro a los ojos con lágrimas, de verdad le dolía lo que había pasado, saber que la persona a la que amaba era de otra persona también, quería ser única para el en ese tiempo, creía que era especial, pero solo demostró que todo los hombres son iguales

-Akane ella me tendió una trampa me tiro un líquido perdí la consciencia no sé si de verdad me acosté con ella, me sentiría sucio, y bien miserable si ella hubiera logrado su cometido

\- ya no importa, yo seguí con mi vida y espero que tú con la tuya Ranma -dice Akane intentando salir pero Ranma le agarro de la mano impidiendo que ella se fuera

Fue entonces que Ranma la abrazó oculto su mirada en su cuello de ella, realmente necesitaba un abrazó de ella, quería que fueran felices, quería que fuera su esposa, y sobre todo quería que ella fuera la madre de sus hijos

-suéltame no lo hagas difícil-dice Akane al borde de las lágrimas

-no te vayas-dijo en un sollozo

-tú no sabes lo que pase, no sabes cómo me sentí ese día, saber que estaba tan sucia, no sabes cuantas noches he llorado por ti, tus palabras ya no tienen efecto en mi Ranma, así que vete-decía Akane llorando, emitiendo fuertes sonidos de llanto, Ranma la abrazaba pero eso no calmaba su dolor, Ranma la miro a los ojos aunque esta los tenia cerrado mientras lloraba, el cayo su llanto con un beso en sus labios, Akane abrió los ojos como platos, mientras veía el rostro de el

" _quiero trasmitirte el amor que siento por ti, recíbelo Akane_ "

Akane quería alejarlo, pero no supo cómo reaccionar, se sentía tan perdida, tan sola, porque esa herida permanecía en su corazón solo paso tres años, debía haber borrado esos sentimientos por él, pero para su desgracia de Akane sus hijos entraron a la habitación Ranma se separó de ella al instante, vio a esos niños se dio cuenta que eran hijos de ella por qué uno de ellos tenía el cabello azul pero y los ojos ¿azules? Y esa niña ¿pelirroja? no podía pensar claramente

-veo que seguiste con tu vida, yo que te busque todo este tiempo y ¿para qué? tuviste tres hijos, no esperaste a que te de una explicación, te metiste con el primer hombre que viste-dice Ranma dolido sin pensar en lo que decía, una vez más hirió a Akane haciendo que de sus ojos broten unas lágrimas los pequeños al ver a su mama llorar miraron molestos a Ranma este lo noto, solo se limitó a salir de ahí por la ventana mientras que ella abrazó a sus hijos y lloro amargamente

Ranma caminaba sin rumbo se tocó con Shampoo que ella se lanzó a abrazarlo

-que quieres Shampoo no estoy de humor-dice serio el pelinegro

-airen yo ser feliz Shampoo quedar embarazada serás padre airen-dice feliz la amazona

-¿qué?-Ranma paro en seco era como si esas palabras hicieran eco en su mente, ¿Shampoo se embarazo de él? entonces eso significaba que ella logro obligarlo y el seguia inconsciente no podía creerlo, debe haber pasado en el momento que Ryoga los encontró, en donde él no se podía mover, no podía pensar claramente sentía como si nada fuera real, creía que su primer hijo sería de Akane, pero no…

Shampoo sonrió con malicia su plan iba al pie de la letra

Continuara...

 _ **Respondiendo a los comentarios:**_

 _ **Ranmoon Man**_ _ **:**_ la verdad su actitud no es la más adecuada, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y a ella le tocara cambiar en su momento y gracias por comentar

 _ **Erza:**_ __Bueno si caerá en la trampa pero en los próximos capítulos odiaras a Shampoo pero versa como cambia su vida, y el final será un epilogo de 14 años después donde los hijos de nuestros protagonistas se juntan xD pero para eso falta mucho espero que te guste la trama de la historia, gracias por comentar

 _ **Ka-chan**_ _ **:**_ tu comentario no fue el motive por el cual me moleste, fueron otros comentarios que en verdad me molesto, el tuyo no xD solo estabas preguntando, algo que quería, que preguntaran, Bueno también se que es por la luz del sol pero caramba que se vio como un ojo Amarillo y me hizo acuerdo a inuyasha xD okei gracias por comentar

 _ **Znta**_ _ **:**_ Let's calm down please, I said that I did not want comments so please, thanks for commenting even if it had to be like this

 _ **Paulayjoaqui:**_ __Bueno en verdad que no, porque cuando lo desmayaba no lograba su objetivo asi que no paso algo entre Ranma y Shampoo, ella sera esposa de mus pero en un futuro, jeje gracias por comentar


	14. Chapter 14 temores

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

 _Como ya saben este lunes regresare a clases y solo podré subir los capítulos los sábados en la noche o domingo, ya veré yo, agradezco mucho sus comentarios, espero que lean la historia hasta el final, lamento mucho el retraso de los capítulos en mis otras historias pero ya verán que todas tendrán un final, jeje me siento extraña es como si volver al cole llegaran los problemas amorosos y bla bla una vez mas gracias a todos ustedes por leer mis historias me hacen feliz_

 _/_

" _embarazada"-_ esa palabra era un eco en la cabeza del pelinegro, en verdad eso ¿era cierto?

-ahora airen tu casarte conmigo por honor y no dejar votado a tu único hijo-dice Shampoo (nota de la autora :D ja eso cree Shampoo bueno sigamos) lo que ella no sabía es que el tenía tres hijos a parte que el hijo que ella esperaba era de otro y no de Ranma

-yo...yo debo pensarlo-él se fue saltando entre los tejados de la ciudad la noticia le vino de sorpresa, bueno dos, la primera era de saber de qué por fin encontró a Akane pero ella tiene hijos y no son de él a menos eso creía él y la segunda era de que Shampoo está embarazada de él, al saltar por los tejados casualmente paso por la casa de los Tendo por un momento observo a esos que jugaban en el patio, el de cabello azulado tenía la sonrisa de Akane pero ¿el de cabello negro y ojos azules ? tenía algo que lo incomodaba pero agradeció que esos niños no fueran de ryoga porque p-chan no tiene ojos azules

Shampoo desde hace rato seguía a Ranma al ver que el observaba algo decidió fijarse, pero lo que vio no le agrado, eran esos niños sabía que eran de Akane porque uno tenía el cabello azulado, un momento cabello de color azulado, ¿cuándo había vuelto Akane? pero ya no tiene oportunidad con su airen

" _no importar, chica violenta tiene a esos mocosos, mientras que airen tendrá a nuestro hijo_ "

decidió vengarse de Akane por acostarse con Ranma antes que ella, los niños la miraron pero aunque ella los miraba escalofriante ellos no le temieron, solo le sonrieron, Shampoo se detuvo al ver a uno de esos niños que tenía el cabello negro, en ese entonces Akako ya estaba dentro de la casa con sus abuelos y si la viera entonces fuera evidente quien era el padre, Shampoo abrió los ojos por sorpresa, al mirarlos por unos momentos el niño le sonrió, por unos momentos era como ver a Ranma, esa era su sonrisa de él, ese niño era idéntico a Ranma, al instante se quedó helada sus ojos expresaban temor ¿acaso eran hijos de ranma? no podía equivocarse ese niño era idéntico a él, esto daba malas señales para su plan, apretó los puños, estaba realmente furiosa, lloro por unos momentos, ese niño era el legítimo hijo de Ranma Saotome, no podía quedarse así, debía librarse del estorbo, se acercó al niño antes que pudiera hacerle algo Ranma la vio y le agarro de los brazos impidiendo que Shampoo cometiera una locura, ya que su mirada expresaba temor y él supo que algo pasaría si no la detenía

-¿qué haces Shampoo? deja en paz a los hijos de Akane, ellos son muy pequeños

Los niños los miraban confundidos no sabían que estaban a punto de ser lastimados por Shampoo

-¿dejar en paz a los hijos de chica violenta?-Shampoo respiro aliviada, Ranma no sabía nada pero debía enfrentar a Akane y hacerle declarar quien es el padre, pero su mayor temor era que Ranma fuera el padre de aquellos niños, sus planes se vendrían abajo justo cuando de recién empezaban, pero ella no arrumaría su plan

Shampoo se retiró mientras que Ranma quedo sorprendido no sabía que Shampoo estaba a punto de hacer una locura, los pequeños saltaron hacia Ranma haciendo que el caiga con ellos tomándolo por sorpresa al parecer era como un agradecimiento por que los salvo aunque aún no lo sabían, lo miraron sonrientes, Ranma noto que el peli azul tenía la sonrisa de Akane pero el de cabello negro azabache tenía algo de no se parecido con ¿el? no puede ser debe estar confundiéndose, pero al sentir el contacto con esos niños sintió algo raro dentro de él como si tuviera una conexión con ellos

-¿porque tengo esta sensación?, la necesidad de protegerlos de Shampoo –miro a los niños chocando las miradas de los infantes junto con las de él, todos de ojos azules, luego de unos minutos Akako salió de la casa gateando ya que caminar era muy duro, al ver a sus hermanos con aquel hombre les sonrió y se dirigió a donde el, donde imito a sus hermanos y se puso entre sus brazos junto a Toshi y Kenji, realmente se sentía extraño, todos eran de ojos azules, él les sonrió paternalmente sin darse cuenta inconscientemente los niños lo abrazaron Ranma lentamente correspondió ese abrazo, eran tan pequeños

-es la primera vez que los tengo tan cerca de mí, no son tan malos, a menos sé que su madre fue feliz con su padre de ustedes, les contare un secreto, yo desearía haber sido su padre de ustedes, quería que Akane fuera la madre de mis hijos, pero que bobo fui

A lo lejos desde un techo de una vivienda la amazona observaba perfectamente a Ranma, se le veía sonreír, como si estuviera feliz, lo vio que estaba jugando con ellos, por unos momentos le pareció tierno, pero un amargo resentimiento nublo su mentalidad, no podía permitir que esos niños fueran hijos de Ranma, no era justo, ella lo había conocido antes que Akane, entonces ¿porque él se enamoró de la chica violenta?

Shampoo planeaba como deshacerse de esos niños y de Akane, pero primero debía confirmar su mayor temor

Continuara...

 **Respondiendo los comentarios:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **realmente eso seria un engaño, Shampoo hara muchas cosas por obtener el amor de Ranma pero ya veras como va la historia, se que las criticas deben ser constructivas pero últimamente no me siento muy bien que digamos, pero por eso me disculpe en el anterior capitulo, pero quiero que primero pregunten antes de decir algo que quizás no sepan**

 _ **Erza:**_ **Ranma es el ejemplo de cualquier hombre, no todos pero si la mayoría, esto no seria un daño grave para Akane ya que después el se arrepentirá y mejor no te hago spoiler xD, espero que guste el capitulo, gracias por comentar**

 _ **Devi2791**_ **:jajaja enserio siempre te quejaras por lo corto de los capítulos? Gome gome es ahí la historia ya que es mas fácil editarla y reescribirla xD pero intentare hacer mas largos los capítulos, ajaja gracias por comentar y hasta la proxima**


	15. Chapter 15 enfrentando mi mayor temor

Ranma miraba conmovido a estos niños, era como si una parte de él le dijera que tiene un vínculo con ellos pero no sabía sus nombres y dudaba que ellos le dijeran siendo tan pequeños seguro ni hablan pero vale la pena intentarlo

-e...digo ustedes ¿cómo se llaman?- los niños lo miraron curiosos por unos momentos, él se despeino bruscamente su cabello –eh demonios sé que es raro pero valía la pena –pregunta el con resignación, sabía que no dirían nada, apenas son unos críos

-que les estoy diciendo ustedes ni hablan son muy pequeños

Cuando estaba por marcharse escucho unas voces chillonas e infantiles, giro su cabeza lentamente hacia a ellos y los vio de pie frente a el

-To…shi-dice el azabache de ojos azules con dificultad

-Ke...nji-dice el peli azul de también ojos azules con igual dificultad

-Aka…ko- dijo finalmente la pequeña pelirroja

Ranma estaba sorprendido no esperaba que le contestaran pero ya sabía sus nombres, estos niños tenían la ternura de Akane, por unos momentos sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa desapareció al recordar que aquellos niños son hijos de otro hombre, llego tarde al parecer, lo más razonable era irse de la vida de ella, quizás así sería feliz, pero no entendía porque no lo hacia

" _demonios, porque no puedo olvidarte si tú ya has comenzado tu vida con otro"_

Apretó fuertemente sus manos hasta que comenzaron a sangrar producto de la fuerza que ejercio, los niños le jalaron los pantalones para que el los viera, ya que al ser tan pequeños solo eso podían hacer

-eh? Disculpen creo que los asuste- el comenzó a jugar de nuevo con ellos lanzándolos al aire y atrapándolos con sus manos, se le veía como un padre

Akane iba por sus hijos, al cruzar la esquina vio a Ranma jugando con sus hijos, se conmovió verlos así de juntos le llenaba de calidez en su interior, ver a padre de sus hijos con ellos pero no podía hacer nada Ranma la odiaba pensaba que ella tenía a otro pero no sabía que él era el padre de ellos

Se estaba acercando cuando escucho hablar a sus hijos

-pa…pá

En ese momento era como si todo se detuviera, tanto Ranma como Akane estaban impactados, porque para Akane ellos no habían dicho ni una palabra que no fuera mamá, al instante se escondio detrás de la pared con lagrimas en sus ojos

-di..gan lo que acabo de escuchar

-papá, papá, papá, papá, papá…

-me sorprenden que me digan eso porque yo no soy su padre sino otra persona, aun asi me hicieron sentir feliz…

En otra parte...

Shampoo estaba cambiando rumbo a la casa de los Tendo a enfrentar sus temores, debía hacer hablar a la peli azul para que declarara el origen de esos niños

Akane al fin decidió salir, reunió todo el valor que pudo y se acercó a ellos estaba nerviosa y dolida por lo que le dijo Ranma anteriormente, pero sus hijos hacen que el peor día mejore, al ver a su mamá corrieron hacia ella, pelinegro choco con la mirada de Akane, al instante miro hacia otro lado, evitaba mirarla, le dolía saber que ella estaba con otro hombre que no era él, se sentía nervioso pero debía hablarle, los silencios incomodos era lo que menos quería con ella

-A...akane yo… yo solo pasaba por aquí y ellos saltaron sobre mí y solo jugué con ellos

-es normal ellos son así con las personas que le inspiran confianza-dice con una sonrisa

\- no lo sabía, yo... Disculpa por haberte dicho eso, es solo que me molesto saberlo así después de mucho tiempo sin verte

-Ranma yo –Akane estaba a punto de decirle que ellos eran sus hijos pero la vida no lo decreto así

Shampoo llego a la residencia Tendo al ver a Ranma junto con Akane y esos niños se molestó mejor dicho enfureció

-¿airen que hacer aquí?

\- no tiene nada de malo que venga a saludar

-chica violenta tu alejarte de airen

-¿yo? porque lo dices solo somos amigos

-airen ya no ser nada tuyo yo estar esperando un hijo de el-dice Shampoo acariciando su estomago

-¿esperando un hijo?

-akane...yo

Esto fue un shock para ella, al final el no cambio y volvió hacerle daño, pero no demostraría se dolor ante el

-no tienes nada que explicar es obvio que te casarías con Shampoo, que tendrías un hijo con ella después de todo me traicionaste con ella y yo les deseo lo mejor –lo dice temblando y el lo noto, al instante entro corriendo adentro de la casa junto con sus hijos

-¡akane!-grita queriendo seguirla pero fue inútil, Shampoo lo detuvo

\- airen recordar que yo espero un hijo tuyo

Ranma apretó las manos quería seguir a la mujer que amaba pero Shampoo tenía razón aunque fuera obligado ella estaba embarazada

Ranma tenía orgullo, un Saotome enfrentaba los problemas de frente, ese niño en camino no tenía la culpa de que Shampoo fuera así de calculadora pero ese niño que ella esperaba llevaba también su sangre o al menos eso creia

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa una semana sin saber de ustedes xD jaja esta semana estoy llena de exámenes asi que intentare hacer todo lo posible por actualizar los sabados, espero que me tengan paciencia y gracias por todos sus comentarios los aprecio mucho jejeje que bien se siente actualizar despues de una semana lleno de frustraciones gggg cosas mias, gracias por leer hasta este capitulo espero terminarlo lo ma ante posible


	16. Chapter proxima historia

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola a todos mis lectores admito que esta es una historia mas a mis historias sin terminar jaja pero que me llego la ilusión a mi mente y quise escribirlo espero que me den sus opiniones porfa vor, la pareja central será un inuxakan o un ranmaxakane? Porfa antes de escribirlo quiero sus opiniones para escribirla xD


	17. Chapter 16enfrentando mi temor parte 2

Akane estaba en su antigua habitación junto a sus hijos, estaba realmente dolida sabía que Ranma y Shampoo la traicionaron, pero saberlo así como así, sin previo aviso para que su corazón se preparara, era algo doloroso para ella aún no estaba lista

De pronto algo le alerto, como si sintiera la presencia de alguien, miro hacia la ventana sabía que entraría en unos instantes, se puso en posición de combate manteniendo a sus hijos detrás de ella para protegerlos

Shampoo abrió la ventana entrando con mucho sigilo pero Akane estaba parada en frente de ella advirtiéndole con la mirada que no se acercara

-veo que chica violenta sentir mi presencia

\- que quieres Shampoo

\- solo saber si esos niños ser hijos de airen

Esto la tenso, si decía que eran hijos de él, ella podría hacerle algún daño a sus hijos, o quizás algo peor, ahora lo más importante era proteger a sus hijos

-y quien dijo que te lo diré, eso no te interesa a ti

Shampoo se lanzó a atacarla pero Akane fue más ágil, pero no podía contraatacarla ya que Shampoo estaba embarazada, así que solo la tomo por los brazos con un rápido movimiento el amarro impidiendo que se moviera

-Shampoo estás loca si piensas que te diré el nombre del padre de mis hijos, no te permitiré que lastimes a mis niños-dice Akane tomando a Shampoo encima de sus hombros saliendo por la ventana

-bueno niños vayan donde la tía Kazumi, mamá volverá pronto

Akane salto por los tejados de las casas, le tomo poco tiempo llegar al café del gato donde encontró a Ranma durmiendo, se despertó por el ruido al ver a Akane cargando a una Shampoo bien atada se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba tal acto de parte de la peli azul

-¿pero qué?-dice el artista marcial

Akane bajo a Shampoo dejándola en los brazos de Ranma

-toma, dile a tu esposa que no se acerque a mis hijos no permitiré que les haga daño, si hace falta aléjate tú también de nosotros, y de mi vida, quizás así ella cambie

Ranma bajo a Shampoo y la desamarro

-¿qué rayos haces Shampoo? ¿ Por qué quieres hacerles daño a esos niños?

-airen no entender ellos son obstáculos en nuestra felicidad

-de que hablas no puedes dañar a unos niños ¿qué clase de mujer eres?, no quiero enojarme pero entiende que no tengo parentesco con esos niños, su padre es otra persona y yo sere el padre del niño que posee es tu vientre- estas palabras le costaron que salieran de su boca, realmente le dolía saber que ya no estaba en la vida de Akane

Shampoo estaba preocupada no sabía si realmente esos niños eran hijos de Ranma o solamente fue su imaginación

" _lo peor es que chica violenta se volvió más ágil y mejoro en las artes marciales pero ¿cómo? cómo es posible que ella pudo con Shampoo, la amazona más fuerte de su tribu_ _mi mayor temor es ese niño que se parece a airen fuera la clave de que Ranma se enterara que la verdad"_

Akane volvió a casa, en su mente solo pensaba en si estuvieran bien sus hijos se preocupaba de que Shampoo volviera atacar a sus hijos y ¿si los ataca mientras ella no está? Esto realmente era muy malo tenía que hacer algo y pronto, pero no podía pedirle ayuda a Ranma, no era posible que vaya en contra de su mujer embarazada, tampoco podía volver a china ese es la tierra natal de Shampoo ¿entonces? su única opción era pedir ayuda de sus amigos de china, ellos también sabían artes marciales, además que ellos también fueron sus maestros e amigos que le ayudaron a mejorar en sus técnicas, incluso uno de ellos era de la aldea de las amazonas hasta eran más fuerte que Shampoo, de seguro la ayudarían a proteger a sus hijos será peor cuando Shampoo se entere que en realidad el padre de sus hijos es Ranma

-debo pedir ayuda, no permitiré que lastimen a mis niños- se detuvo en el parque, observo a una familia a lo lejos, quizás así serían Ranma ella y sus hijos si a menos él no hubiera sido un idiota

Mientras tanto en china, el joven amazona llevaba la mitad de camino a su tierra natal, su amor por Shampoo era tanta que hasta se dejó engañar por ella, se le veía feliz, sabía que ella estaba esperando un hijo de el, al fin su sueño se hizo realidad, por ella cambiaría su forma de vestir, y lo haría, una vez se enterara de las nuevas reglas de la tribu amazona

-espérame Shampoo dentro de unos meses volveré, justo cuando nuestro hijo este a punto de nacer

En nerima ya era de noche, Akane se apresuró a llamar a su amiga de china

-Akane porque llamas a esta hora-dice Sayuri con una voz cansada, era la una de la mañana era obvio que estaría de mal humor y adormilada

-lo siento mucho por lo tarde que es pero sayuri necesito que reúnas a mis amigos debo pedirles un favor Toshi, Kenji y Akako están en peligro y temo que no pueda protegerlos

Sayuri noto lo tenso de su voz, se le notaba que estaba preocupada, ella igual quería mucho a los niños y no dejaría que los lastimen a su amiga

-no digas más, mañana los comunico a todos pero primero asegúrate de que ellos estén a salvo y mantente en guardia si es necesario toda la noche hazlo

-está bien, gracias Sayuri me sacaste un peso encima

-para eso están las amigas, descansa y ahora por favor déjame dormir y ¡vete igual a descansar mujer!

Al instante colgó y sorprendió a Akane, parpadeo dos veces y rio nerviosamente, pero decidió hacer caso esta vez, se dirigió a su habitación y durmió con sus hijos, eso sí, estaba bien alerta, desde que se fue a china tuvo grandes maestros como amigos que le ayudaron, incluso la apoyaron con lo de su embarazo, esta vez tenia a tres niños a quienes debía proteger ya no sería protegida por Ranma, ya no sería la débil Akane, ahora ella protegería a sus hijos

-Shampoo no lograra salirse con la suya pero no puedo hacerle daño, ella está embarazada del hombre que alguna vez ame…

continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Cada vez hay más comentarios, gracias queridos lectores xD jeje pos uno que otra crítica y terminare con mis historias es lo más obvio sino no subiría los capítulos no?, bueno se acerca un día libre así que actualizare el lunes, pero a ver qué sucede, gracias por su apoyo, me ayudan a seguir actualizando, jaja por el momento no podre contestar a sus comentarios pero les mandare un saludo xD

Agradecimientos:

 _ **Erza**_

 _ **Eliza tendo**_

 _ **Mnica**_

 _ **Andy-saotome-tendo**_

 _ **Caro. Azul**_

 _ **Diana**_

 _ **Guest**_

 _ **Rosefe-123**_

 _ **Znta**_

 _ **Devi2791**_


	18. Chapter 17 ocultando la verdad

Es un nuevo día en nerima, Akane despertó al lado de sus hijos quienes se veían tiernos durmiendo, aun se sorprendía lo idénticos que eran con Ranma, y lo bobo que era el para no darse cuenta del increíble parecido, aunque también le preocupaba esto, Shampoo haría algo malo si se enterara de la verdad sería muy catastrófico, ella se levantó y encendió la computadora, donde recibió más de 40 mensajes y 35 llamadas perdidas, al poco tiempo que recibió la notificación recibió un llamada al instante, era de Sayuri que intento comunicarse con ella

-¡Akane donde te metiste!-grita muy enojada a través de la video llamada, se notaba que tenía unas orejeras en ambos ojos bien notables producto de no dormir en toda la noche

-lo siento acabo de despertar ¿cómo te fue?

-los contacte a los cinco a Kaneki, Tadashi, Akira, Nanami y Shino vendrán hoy me debes una Akane me costó toda la noche pero los contacte

-gracias Sayuri espero, bueno ¿cuándo vendrán?

-hoy mismo, sabes que esos no viajan de la forma normal

Akane sabía a qué se refería, porque aparte de que eran sus más grandes amigos eran sus maestros que la entrenaron durante esos años

Mientras tanto en el café del gato…

-que hacer, no puede ser que esos niños sean hijos de mi airen-dice la amazona haciendo un puchero

En la casa de los Tendo…

Akane preparo el desayuno para sus hijos, estos degustaban felices la comida que les preparo su madre, se alegraba saber que su esfuerzo fueron compensados con solo ver a sus hijos comiendo muy a gusto

-según lo que dijo Sayuri será mejor que los espere afuera

Akane espero a que terminaran de desayunar sus pequeños, los tomo de sus manitos y camino con ellos afuera de la casa, esperaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que algo paso

-mamá, mamá-decían los pequeños son insistencia apuntando con sus manitos el lugar donde veían, Akane vio a cinco jóvenes viniendo saltando entre los tejados, aterrizaron justo al frente de ella, los tres niños corrieron a abrazar a los recién llegados

-hola Akane cuanto tiempo-dice una mujer de 22 años que responde con el nombre de Nanami, de cabello largo castaño y de ojos del mismo color, de ropas chinas iguales a las de Shampoo pero de color amarillo

-bueno Akane te ves bien para tener tres hijos-dice Shino, una mujer amazona de cabello negro rojizo corto y de ojos verdes, esta poseía igualmente la vestimenta que cualquier amazona tendría

-te extrañe mucho Akane

-Bueno ni un abrazo para tus amigazos

-es cierto

Akane abrazo a cada uno de ellos con un cariño que solo los cinco sabían

-necesito su ayuda, estoy preocupada

-cuenta con nosotros, Sayuri ya nos informó de todo no te preocupes Akane protegeremos a los tres

-si dinos que hacer

-bueno necesito que estén pendientes de Toshi, Akako y Kenji mientras no esté pero necesito despistar a Shampoo para que no crea que Ranma es el padre de mis hijos

-bueno lo que digas Nanami y Shino como son amazonas cuidaran a Akako, Toshi y del pequeño Kenji

-y nosotros tres ¿qué?

Un joven alzo a Toshi, Akane los miro fijamente a ambos ojos azules, cabello azabache negro

-¡lo tengo!-grita Akane alarmando a los artistas marciales

-que -dicen los cinco a la vez confundidos

-uno de ustedes fingirá ser el padre de mis pequeños, así despistare a Shampoo

Los tres jóvenes se miraron mutuamente, era realmente extraño, una idea ingeniosa pero bien peligrosa a la vez

Akira 23 años, cabello corto rubio de ojos verdes, cuerpo de infarto 100% masculino viste una camisa blanca china pantalón negro y zapatillas del mismo color

-no, Akira se ve bien pero no se parece a Toshi ni a Kenji peor a Akako

\- ¿qué estoy descalificado? ooohh tan bien que me la iba a pasar contigo-dice Akira guiñándole el ojo a la peli azul que se sonrojo

Tadashi 21 años, cabello castaño largo sujetado con una liga de ojos dorados, buen cuerpo 100% masculino, viste una camisa azul china pantalón marino oscuro y zapatillas negras

-Tadashi no tiene cabello negro ni ojos azules

-bueno, yo estoy bien, no me gustaría estar todo el tiempo acaramelado contigo Akane

Por ultimo Kaneki 20años, cabello corto negro azabache, ojos azules, viste una camisa china roja con destellos negros, pantalón negro con destellos azulados, zapatillas negras

-Kaneki es perfecto

-¿yo?-dice sonrojado

-claro eres parecido a Toshi tienes ojos azules y cabello negro azabache, eres perfecto Kaneki-dice Akane abrazándolo haciendo que este se sonroje

-bueno Akane ya está el plan, solo hay que llevarlo a cabo Kaneki será el que finja ser el padre de los minis Tendo, Akira vigilara a Ranma, Nanami y Shino protegerán a Toshi, Akako y Kenji mientras que yo protegeré a tu familia Akane sabes que nosotros somos expertos en el sigilo -dice Tadashi

-¡bien!-dicen los 6 jóvenes se notaban que eran grandes amigos porque solo los verdaderos amigos te ayudan cuando los necesitas

Continuara...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA;

Disculpen la demore pero estuve ocupada con mis estudios y deberes espero que les guste el capitulo y me siento feliz xq ya llegamos a los 104 comentarios xD iba a subir el capitulo cuando llego a 100 pero lastimosamente se paro mi computadora digo se congelo la pagina en donde la había guardado hasta la próxima y un beso


	19. Chapter 19 una pequeña mentira

-bueno hay que sepáranos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer -dice Tadashi decidido, ya que sabía lo que pasaría si ganaban o perdían

Todos afirmaron con sus cabezas, Kaneki se quedó con Akane sosteniendo en sus brazos a los trillizos, mientras que Nanami y Shino igual se quedaron junto con Tadashi, el único que se fue Akira para seguir al pelinegro

-que buena broma, Akira siempre caerá

-esperen yo igual debo irme, tengo que vigilar a Shampoo-dice Shino saltando entre los tejados para alcanzar a su objetivo antes que se diera cuenta

-bueno amigos se los presentare a mi familia

En el café del gato Ranma pensaba en lo que había pasado en la casa de los Tendo, ¿cómo es que lo olvido tan pronto? Tiene 3 hijos pequeños y lo peor no eran de él amenos eso creía, estaba tan concentrado que no percibió cuando la amazona entro en su habitación, ella ágilmente tomo la cabeza de Ranma y le dio un tierno beso, por unos momentos el artista marcial se quedó estático por unos momentos, pero reacciono y la alejo bruscamente de él, haciendo que ella cayera de su cama

-Shampoo no tengo ganas ni de verte, vete de aquí antes que olvide que eres una mujer

-por qué ser así airen, Shampoo estar embarazada de ti estoy esperando un hijo tuyo-dice amenazante la amazona

-lo sé no lo recuerdes-"ojala _la que estuviera embarazada de mi fuera Akane y no tu_ " -pensaba ranma

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo

 **-en** la casa de los tendo Akane entro junto a sus hijos Kaneki Tadashi y Nanami

Kazumi Naviki y Soun esperaban una explicación de parte de la peli azul, a Naviki le pareció apuesto el azabache que cargaba a los trillizos, aunque los demás no estaban mal

-¿qué pasa hija?

-bueno señor tendo él es padre de estos tres niños que pueden ver, y también es el esposo de Akane y su yerno –dice Nanami sin ni una pisca de consideración por sus amigos, solo se moría de aguantar tanto las risas

Kaneki y Akane se sonrojaron no esperaban que sucediera eso de parte de Nanami, ni mucho menos que lo dijera con esa naturalidad a su padre

Soun se impactó bueno tenían el cabello azabache y los ojos azules a excepción de Akako

-Akako salió pelirroja a mi madre-ríe nerviosamente Kaneki, ya que Akako si era el vivo retrato de la forma femenina de Ranma-buenos días señor tendo me llamo Kaneki esposo de Akane-dice nervioso el chico

-si papá te presento a tu yerno-dice nerviosa igual Akane, no sabía si su padre se tragaría aquella historia, aunque ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse del plan

Continuando con la conversación de Ranma y Shampoo…

\- Shampoo déjame no quiero tocarte, estas embarazada, esto no le hará bien al bebe-dice Ranma intentando no acercarse a la amazona

-pero airen-bufa Shampoo

-Nada

-será mejor que salga a caminar un buen rato, comeré con Ukio no vayas a salir a ningún lado, debes proteger a ese bebe que llevas en el vientre

Al salir Akira lo siguió sin que él se dé cuenta, ya que a pesar de que Ranma sea un buen artista marcial Akira es un maestro en el sigilo heredado de su dinastía y poder que adquirió entrenando toda su vida, mientras que en el restaurante Shampoo se quejaba porque por culpa de su embarazo Ranma ni la tocaba, no sospechaba que Shino la estaba vigilando a una distancia prudente, Shino era igual que Nanami de la tribu de las amazonas sabía que lo que hacía Shampoo tenía un castigo e iba en contra de sus leyes, pero al ser una amazona de rango superior era fácil pasar desapercibido

Ranma caminada como un zombi sin ver por dónde iba, Akira ya se estaba aburriendo pero noto que ese camino era hacia la casa de los Tendo

-veo que este tipo no olvida ni olvidara a Akane -dice en susurros Akira sin que Ranma lo escuche

El artista marcial entro a la casa de los tendo vio a los trillizos siendo cargados por un ¿hombre? se acercó sigilosamente a ellos, el tipo es de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules será el padre de ¿ellos? Akira lo vigilaba esto era gracioso, Ranma vigilando a Kaneki y el vigilando a Ranma que más faltaba, Akira se tapaba la boca para no reírse de la escena

Ranma estaba envuelto en los celos bajó estando en frente de Kaneki cara a cara por su parte este se mostró serio

-¿tú quién eres?-pregunta Ranma

-eso no te incumbe-dice Kaneki lo más serio posible, sus ojos detonaba una frialdad increíble, por lo que conto Akane él era ese hombre llamado Ranma Saotome

-porque estás aquí responde-no le importo que tan intimidante se viera, pero lo miro amenazante, cuando Ranma Saotome se enoja hay que pensarla dos veces antes de hacer algo imprudente

-si quieres saber te lo diré, pero no porque me lo dices sino por que debes saberlo, soy el padre de estos niños y esposo de Akane-dice Kaneki mirándolo a los ojos

Esas palabras fueron como apuñaladas para él, conocer a la actual pareja de Akane era lo peor, y para complicar el asunto era el padre de ellos

Shampoo por su parte estaba toda furia porque Ranma ni la tocaba, tocaron a su puerta, ella salió con toda la furia posible, Shino comía una bolsa de papas, al ver eso no le dio tanta importancia ya que no era un peligro una cámara

-¿que airen estar en casa de chica violenta?

-¿que ese hombre ser el padre de esos mocosos?

Al instante escupió lo que tenía en la boca y se acercó para ver lo que sucedía

¿Cómo lo supo?-susurra Shino era raro que ella lo supiera antes que alguien se lo diga noto que Shampoo tenía una cámara eso significaba que había una cámara de seguridad en la casa de los tendo por suerte no salía donde hablaron con Akane sino la parte donde sale Kaneki y Ranma

-esto es un problema, debo alertar a todos…


	20. Chapter 20 cuando rompes mi corazón

_Esa_ _Shampoo_ _tiene una cámara oculta en la casa de los ¿tendo? Debo_ _avisarle a_ _los chicos_ -piensa Shino mientras salía con mucha discreción del restaurante del gato, Shampoo ni siquiera se percató de su presencia gracias a su largo entrenamiento y además porque la amazona estaba tan distraída que solo pensaba en la venganza

-¿padre? tu eres el esposo de ¿Akane?-dice Ranma sin lograr moverse, Kaneki se le quedo mirando, cuando capto la presencia de Akira que obviamente seguía a Ranma pero no le dio importancia ya que sabía que debían actuar bien y sabía que con solo una mirada él se daría cuenta ya que al fin y al cabo también era un artista marcial estilo libre, los trillizos estaban en los brazos de Kaneki mirando confundidos a la persona que tenían en frente de ellos

Ranma sentía como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, él pensaba que podría estar con Akane sin importar si esos niños no eran hijos de sangre, los reconocería como sus propios hijos pero no, esos niños eran de ese hombre que tenía en frente él, era el esposo de Akane, ella no lo perdono por el gran error que hizo años buscándola ¿para qué? Para enterarse que está casada y que tiene hijos de otro ¿hombre? No, esto definitivamente era algo que no esperaba, no estaba listo pero ella rompió todas sus ilusiones, ¿acaso debía resignarse a ver a Akane con otro hombre y tener hijos que no sean de? ¿Él debía casarse con Shampoo? solo porque ella está esperando un hijo suyo y que lo obligo a acostarse con ella y que por su culpa perdió a la mujer que amaba pero en algo estaba seguro es que un saotome debe enfrentar los problemas de frente aunque fue obligado a tal cosa ese bebe llevaba su sangre debía responsabilizarse de el por qué él bebe no tiene la culpa de nada

Akira se fijó que Shino venia corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con una cara de pocos amigos, al verla tan cerca se asustó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó al suelo haciéndose una gran bola en su cabeza de chiste Shino paso sobre el sin siquiera detenerse para ayudarlo, Akira estaba con los ojos de remolino tendido en el suelo con una pisada de parte de su compañera

Shino salto por la barda buscando con rapidez la cámara, se concentró donde pillo el objeto entre los arbustos lo saco de ahi y lo aplasto con una piedra, se aseguró que la cámara no la grabara, la amazona quien veía tranquilamente lo que hablaba Ranma con ese chico se molestó al cortarse la señal hizo una rabieta de mil demonios

Kaneki miro confundido como ella aplasto una cámara pero ¿qué hacia una cámara ahi? esto era mala señal, los niños al ver a Ranma quieto sin moverse para nada se bajaron de los brazos de Kaneki y se acercaron al artista marcial, Kaneki se sorprendió al igual que el pelinegro, los niños le sonrieron este correspondió la sonrisa, lo hizo sentir mejor pero no llenaba el vacío de su corazón, decidió irse de la casa de los tendo al que alguna vez llamo hogar su futuro estaba con Shampoo aunque él no quisiera, aunque tuviera las ganas de decirle a Akane que la amaba que la quería que no importaba si ella tuviera hijos él los reconocería como suyos pero no podía, su obstáculo era él bebe que esperaba Shampoo el debía responder como padre aunque solo tuviera 20 años sería un padre joven aunque esto no explicaba todo ni solucionaba nada, ella se fue a donde él no podía alcanzarla…

-lo siento mucho, espero que seas feliz con ella, pero escúchame bien, no la hagas llorar como lo hice yo-dijo en un susurro y ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo, salió corriendo de aquella casa, los niños lo miraron con tristeza, empezaron a llorar y Kaneki no supo él porque

-quizás sepan que él es su padre verdadero verdad, Akako, Toshi y tu Kenji, deben saberlo después de todo la sangre llama, aunque desgraciadamente tengan sangre Saotome, me será divertido ver como el descubrirá la verdad, solo espero que no sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para arruinarlo otra vez

El pelinegro entro a la residencia junto a los tres niños

En otro lugar lejos de Nerima, en China aproximadamente en la aldea amazona Mus se encontraba entrenando, quería hacerse más fuerte para su adorada Shampoo, sabía que ella no era una mala persona, su corazón no le mentía, con el paso del tiempo había cambiado todo su estilo de vestir, ya no usaba esas gafas grandes sino unos lentes de contacto que eran mas practico y hacia resaltar sus ojos, y tampoco su largo cabello, sino que se había hecho un recorte varonil haciéndole ver mas guapo, usaba su mismo estilo de atuendo, pero había de admitir que había cambiado su vida, cualquier chica que se le veía quedaba embobada con su aspecto, pero no podía volver aun, no mientras no sea lo suficiente fuerte para destrozar a Ranma y poder vencer a Shampoo para tomar su mano con honor, lo que no sabia era lo que estaba haciendo ella mientras el no estaba

-te esperare Shampoo y espero que tu lo hagas por nuestro hijo…

Continuara:

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Disculpen por no decir nada, sin saludar ni nada alrededor de los capítulos subidos enserio disculpen no me tome el tiempo suficiente para responder a sus comentarios que enserio los admiro por esperar a una tara como yo xD bueno no pude decir nada porque estaba en época de exámenes y me mataba con eso

Respondiendo comentarios

Andy Saotome Tendo- disculpa lo que pasa es que mayormente había subido un capitulo que debia ir a otra historia pero lo confundi y lo subi a esta asi que rápidamente lo elimine y lo subi a la otra historia sin que nadie se entere y gracias por seguir la historia

Guest: se que el no merece a Akane pero creeme que vale la pena esperar, gracias por comentar y disculpa sino lo escribo en tu idioma

Erza: te adoro eres una lectora fiel xD y lo siento sino actualizo como antes lo hacia pero el las vacaciones lo hare, ya que debo terminar con la historia y asi con todas las que tengo en mi cuenta o sino me odiaran por no terminar xD y dejarlos con las ganas gracias por comentar

Guest: gracias lo de los ojos es genial y de verdad que es algo que si o si debia estar en mi historia xD gracias por comentar

: si pero es buena y te enamoraras de ella xD solo espera gracias por comentar

Carol: todo pasara a su debido tiempo espero que para bien jeje gracias por comentar

Flakita; mus regresara en el mejor momento posible y será un impacto para todos creeme lo se xD gracias por comentar mujer ;-;

Guest: gracias

Erza: se que debo tomar riendas con la historia pero con el tiempo veras que buenos son jajaj ranma si muere de celos pero naaa debe sufrir un rato

Ivy. Obvio que continuare con la historia, no la dejare porque se como se siente que no terminen una historia buena, gracias por comentar

Azzulaprincess. Se que son cortos mis capítulos pero intento alargarlos lo mejor que puedo además si aumento algo que no es afectaría a la historia en si y debere editar todos los capítulos ya escritos pero lo intentare, la razón por la cual los hago cortos es porque pienso que si los hago largos se aburrirían

Maia: claro que lo continuare y le dare un final de novela jaja gracias por comentar

Devi2791:muchas gracias por tu sinceridad y tus palabras, intento hacer lo mas interesante la historia cada vez que la actualizo dándole un buen tiempo para ver los errores ortográficos los diálogos de mas y esas cosas, bueno en fin gracias por comentar

Deleirus: gracias por comentar

Mnica: terminare la historia ten lo por seguro

Diana. Se dara cuenta mas adelante

Rosefe 123: yo igual amo el ranma por akane

Znta: gracias por comentar

En fin esos fueron todos los comentarios que me llegaron si no conteste a alguien dígamelo en los comentarios y lo hare en el próximo capitulo, gracias por su comprensión y hasta la proxima


	21. Chapter 21 perdidos

Notas de la autora: bueno chicos se que estoy algo lenta con lo capítulos pero la verdad ya actualizare seguido, ya que falta una semana para que se terminen las clases, además se fregó el mouse de mi computadora asi que tengo que subir los capis a mano, ya que como saben esta historia ya esta escrita hasta el capi 37 en otra pagina web, sin mas espero que disfruten

CAPITULO 21 PERDIDOS…

-esto ser malo, Shampoo necesita deshacerse de esos mocosos-dijo la amazona con odio, momento exacto en que llega nuestro artista marcial triste y cabizbajo, al verlo así se acercó a el

-airen, que suceder

-nada, solo me entere de la verdad

-¡¿verdad?!- cu-cual verdad- dijo preocupada de que el Ranma le habría descubierto

-Akane regreso, tiene tres hijos y a un marido

La amazona respiro tranquila, al pensar que solo por ellos estaba así debía deshacerse de los niños, abrazo a su airen, lo acurruco y le brindo su ayuda, pero odiaba el simple hecho de que existieran aquellos niños, el pelinegro no correspondió al abrazo ni a los besos de la amazona, simplemente se inmuto

-bueno airen, yo iré a pasear un rato, tu quédate aquí hay mucha comida en la nevera

Al salir del café del gato solo pensaba en su plan

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En la casa de los tendo Kaneki jugaba con los niños, Akira seguía a Ranma que se aburría de verlo sin hacer nada

-Kaneki puedes ayudarme un momento, estoy en la cocina

-claro ya bajo

Al quedarse solos siguieron jugando entre ellos, pero no se dieron cuenta que estaban en peligro, una mariposa entro en su habitación los colores tan coloridos llamaron su atención, quisieron agarrarlo y jugar con el, pero esta se salió por la puerta guiando a los pequeños afuera de la casa, los adultos estaban tan ocupados que no se dieron cuenta de esto, ellos al final salieron de su casa caminando lo mas rápido que podían, ya que aun sus piernas eran débiles, llegaron hasta un parque, al darse cuenta estaban perdidos

En casa Kaneki y Akane regresaron a la habitación para recoger a los niños y almorzaran, pero al no verlos se asustaron, la que se asustó mas fue Akane

-¡¿Dónde están?!

-estaban aquí, baje para ayudarte y estaban jugando entre ellos-dijo afligido, angustiado

Akane se hecho a llorar, era muy probable que fueran secuestrados, eran unos bebes, unos niños indefensos, sus hijos, su vida, su todo, realmente le afecto mucho

Kaneki la abrazo contra su cuerpo, sabía que no la calmaría pero al menos la consolaría por el momento, debían encontrar a los niños

La amazona se encontraba cerca de la casa de los tendo, para terminar con esta historia-primero debo atrapar a esos mocosos- vio a Akane llorando, eso no le importo, pero donde estaban esos chiquillos

Tadashi no estaba adentro de la casa, su misión era proteger a la familia Tendo así que debía seguir a Soun, Kazumi, y a Naviki, como a mayor de las hermanas tendo el tuvo que seguirla, razón por la cual no estaba en la residencia

En el parque los niños miraban a todos lados, confundidos, no sabían dónde estaban, caminaban sin rumbo, sin alejarse uno del otro, no tenían miedo eran fuertes espiritualmente como físico que sus padres, el pequeño Kenji se subió a una rama de un árbol pequeño queriendo divisar algo a lo lejos, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de su hermano Toshi, este tenía los ojos en forma de remolino por el impacto, mientras que la pequeña Ranko miraba a sus hermanos

En el café del gato Ranma salió a dar un paseo por el parque, debía quitarse los pensamientos de la mente

-si cree Shampoo que me quedare en el café del gato está muy equivocada

Al llegar al parque comenzó a caminar mirando a sus al rededores, hasta que su vista detectó a tres niños, al verlos bien eran Kenji, Toshi y Ranko, pero ¿Qué hacían ahí?, solos y sin un adulto que los cuidara, debía regresarlos con su madre, de seguro estaría muy preocupada, salto para llegar donde ellos mas rápido, al aterrizar los niños lo vieron con ojos curiosos, le sonrieron y corrieron donde el a su manera tan adorable, Ranma se sorprendió que no tuvieran miedo al estar solos, se parecían en ese aspecto a su madre, los cargo a los tres en sus brazos, entraban muy bien, sentía la necesidad de protegerlos, era como si tuviera una conexión con ellos, pero no sabía que era

Akira a lo lejos se impactó al ver toda la escena desde principio a fin, se habían perdido o algo parecido, ya se enteraría después, valió la pena seguir a Ranma, pero no podía perderlo de vista debía seguirlo y ver que haría con ellos, en casa todos buscaban a los niños sin saber que su padre los había encontrado

Respondiendo comentarios:

Evilangelux_ muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero que la historia te agrade, ya que falta mucho para que termine y el final lo decidirán mis lectores

Andy-saotome.+-tendo- los descubre de una manera no tan buena en los siguientes capítulos sabras el xq, gracias por comentar

Erza- gggg estamos en las mismas erza espero que tengas tiempo para seguir leyendo mis historias y gracias por comentar, son las 12:06 am en mi país asi q trato de escribir los mas concreto posible para irme a dormir xD


	22. Chapter 22 rencor

Ranma cargaba a los niños, mientras pensaba en algunas posibilidades de la razón por la cual estaban en aquel lugar y sin un adulto que los acompañe, sabía que eran hijos de Akane pero eran muy pequeños para andar solos

-vaya que curiosos son, como caminar solos a esta edad, harán que Akane se preocupe, los llevare a su casa

Mientras tanto Kaneki consolaba a Akane, Shino seguía a la amazona

-porque busca a los hijos de Akane-dijo en un susurro para ella misma

Ranma llego a la casa de los Tendo, observo que nadie se encontraba en la residencia, lo cual le pareció muy raro que nadie esté dentro, de seguro habrían ido a buscar a los niños, camino por toda la casa, donde alguna vez fue su hogar, encontró a Akane llorando en su habitación por unos momentos se quedó quieto, podía escuchar su llanto, como odiaba que este así, apretó sus puños para tomar la mejor decisión, quizás debía dejarlos ahí, pero finalmente se animó hablar

-¿A-akane?

La peli azul alzo la mirada al instante, y observo a Ranma con sus hijos, con sus ojos aun con lágrimas y totalmente rojos sonrió y sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlos

-Ranma… tu

-espera no pienses mal, los encontré por el parque cerca de aquí y los traje

Akane lo abrazó, él se quedó estático con el contacto de aquella mujer, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, o que decir, realmente se sentía confundido, era un hombre ahora así que no lo arruinaría como muchas veces en el pasado, pero a pesar del dolor que ella le dejo le sigue amando como si tuviera 16 de nuevo, correspondió el abrazo, sintió su calidez una vez mas, la acerco mas a su cuerpo, en un abrazo posesivo y muy protector a la vez

-espera- dijo de forma sonrojada la peli azul

Ranma le sujeto de su rostro y obligó a mirarlo, realmente se sentía el ambiente, ella estaba sonrojada mientras veía a Ranma q se acerca a su rostro, su mirada era bien serena y seria, demostrando que iba enserio, cerro de una vez la distancia en un beso que pudo sentir que ella aún lo amaba, lo hizo sentir feliz que sonrió, Akane noto su sonrisa y para ambos fue un beso anhelado y con el mismo amor que sentían, de pronto la puerta se estaba abriendo y el pelinegro solo opto por romper el beso e irse por la venta, no sin antes despedirse de los niños con un saludo típico de el, al observarlos noto que eran parecidos a Akane, pero Toshi tenía una sonrisa diferente a la de Kaneki, pero sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en otras cosas, sin mas se fue

Shampoo estaba en la punta de otra casa, al verlo salir tan feliz de la habitación de Akane se enfureció, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Ranma aún miraba a Akane como la única

-lo único que los une son esos niños, los tengo que quitar del medio- saltó para estar mas cerca de ellos, pero no entro porque estaba hablando con un hombre

-Kaneki como crees que reaccione Ranma cuando se entere que estos niños son sus hijos

-una rabieta, se alegrara, llorara, que se yo, pero me sorprende que sea tan idiota como para no darse cuenta que lo son, digo Toshi es su vivo retrato y también Akako o sea es pelirroja igual que su versión mujer y la la la la la

-puede ser algo torpe pero es una buena persona, y te agradezco por fingir ser mi marido

-de nada somos hermanos mediante aquella promesa, además eres la mejor amiga de mi mujer Shizuku, esta igual esperando a nuestro primer hijo

-lo se, y veo que seguiste mis pasos- dijo de forma divertida provocando el sonrojo del pelinegro

-mmm ya sabes la historia y me casare con ella no hay problema no soy un cobarde

-Akane Tendo pagar por todo, esos niños serán quitados del camino-dijo Shampoo con malicia, la furia no la dejaba estar tranquila y eso seria lo peor

Continuara…

Gracias por esperarme he estado inactiva pero espero actualizar mas seguido

Comentarios:

Erza_ espero que te haya gustado y agradecerte por seguir la historia desde el inicio y muchas de mis otras historias, nos acercamos al final pero gracias

Adilu_ claro que lo terminare solo dame tiempo y paciencia xD gracias por comentar, Ranma y akane también son mi pareja favorita

Andy-saotome-tendo_ muchas gracias saludos

Evilangelux_eres unas de las personas que hizo varios comentarios en la historia, mus regresara en el momento indicado cuando menos se lo espere la audiencia, espero que lo termine y que todo valga la pena, el final será elegido por votación de mis lectores xD gracias por comentar


	23. Chapter 23 secuestro

Shampoo estaba molesta, como era posible que Ranma fuera el padre de esos tres niños, era irónico y estúpido, aunque sería algo que se esperaba venir, ya que cuando la peli azul se fue habían tenido relaciones sexuales, inclusive antes que ella tuviera primero a Ranma, aunque eso fue la raíz de toda su furia, ahora ellos eran pequeños, tanto que son un blanco fácil

Al irse a su casa encontró a su futuro esposo en el tejado, de un salto subió hasta donde el

-que pasar airen te noto triste

-no es nada, solo es que siento una conexión con los hijos de Akane, se que es algo tonto pero lo que siento viene desde lo mas profundo de mi y es algo que no me deja pensar, quizás debería hacer algo

-nada de eso, aquí en mi vientre tengo tu hijo Ranma

-lo se, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo-dijo esto sin mirarla a la cara, se sentía mal por lo del beso de Akane que no podía ver a la cara a la amazona

A la mañana siguiente la familia Tendo fue a un viaje de día de campo, Soun estaba mas que feliz debía acercarse a sus nietos, los amigos de Akane también fueron, debían proteger a la familia y de paso se relajaban

Los pequeños estaban jugando entre ellos, mientras su mamá hacia el almuerzo, vieron a una gata morada por lo inocentes de ellos quisieron ver que era aquello peludo, aunque desconfiaron un poco, ya que un niño puede sentir la pureza de alguien y mas si este le quiere o no, el único que se acercó fue Toshi que logro acariciarla, Shampoo noto que realmente se parecía mucho a Ranma, se echó el agua caliente y se hizo más grande, donde rápidamente los cogió a todos en sus brazos y salió del lugar, no sin antes lloraran y alertaran a todos

Al llegar ya era muy tarde, no había ni rastro de ellos, esto iba de mal en peor, apenas habían encontrado a los pequeños como para que los secuestraran

-demonios, no debimos bajar la guardia-dijo muy enojado Kaneki

-no te preocupes Akane lo encontraremos

Con lágrimas en los ojos dijo- lo sé, por favor….-dicho esto se desmayo

-debemos concentrarnos y no perder la cabeza, son mis sobrinos

Al anochecer…

La amazona llevo a los tres pequeños a una cabaña algo alejada de la ciudad, los dejo en el sótano, al volver tenía una daga en sus manos, se acercó a Kenji, debía ser el primero en morir porque era tan idéntico a Akane, su peor enemiga, la mujer que le quito a Ranma, estaba a punto de hacerlo, los pequeños la miraban asustados pero no lloraron, Toshi se puso en frente de ellos, el brillo de la luna alumbro sus miradas, y se encontró con la mirada molesta de Toshi, era como ver a Ranma, no podía, no mientras lo viera, no podía, era como matar Ranma por medio de Toshi, soltó la daga y se alejó asustada, Toshi se acercó sabía que no estaba en peligro, pero ella lo alejo con brusquedad

-¡aléjate de mí!, no te quiero ver, tienes la misma mirada que Ranma- se levantó y se fue del lugar, sabía que no podría hacer nada mientras él la mirara con esos ojos

-se quedaran aquí hasta que reúna el valor para hacerlo

-los tres pequeños se quedaron ahí y no sabían que hacer, eran muy pequeños para hacer algo, optaron por dormir juntos, pero tenían las mismas características de sus padres, por eso no demostraron temor al final

En china mouse se ejercitaba todos los días, sabía que no era momento para volver, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte

Mientras en la casa de los Tendo, Akane lloraba mientras abrazaba a p-chan, le contó lo sucedido y Ryoga sabía que no debía perder tiempo, debía salvarlos, pero para eso pediría ayuda a su peor enemigo…

Continuara

Como dije la historia esta por llegar al final , aunque ustedes deciden si continuo o no, me refiero q en la otra pag llega hasta el capi 37 donde Akane pierde la memoria y esta vez es Ranma quien cuida a los niños mientras busca a Akane, pero no se si también quieran que lo escriba aquí o lo dejo ahí con un final, díganme en los comentarios

Erza_ bueno si, pero no se si alargue el final xD todo a su tiempo pienso terminarlo en un poco mas de tiempo jajajaja gracias por comentar

Andy-saotome-tendo-si lo se, me dejan con la emoción y por eso subi le capitulo hoy, ya q pienso terminarlo lo mas antes posible asi q subiré seguido


	24. Chapter 24 verdad

Notas de la autora:

Ejem ya volvi bueno para empezar la primera pagina donde estaba registrada fue en fanfic es, porque lo conoci antes, luego comencé a leer buenas historias en fantion net, pero no sabía ni fruta idea de como registrarme, ya q estaba en ingles, y cuando averigue debía tener una compu, q en ese tiempo no tenia nada xD mas que mi celular que en paz descanse, y como me compraron una por mis 15 años he comenzado a resubir mis historias de fanfic es a esta página pero esta vez los terminare, después serán originales las historias que suba, aunque pienso cambiar muchas cosas una vez que las resuba para que haya ciertos cambios en fin gracias por leer

1234567891011121314151617181920212223242526272829303132333435363738394041424344

Una vez que se durmió Akane, p-chan salió de la habitación corriendo a toda velocidad, su rumbo era el café del gato donde encontraría a Ranma, era lo más seguro, una vez que entro lo encontró sentado en una silla, se le notaba melancólico y lo notaba en su expresión de su mirada, esto molesto al cerdito que con su agilidad golpeo al pelinegro

-¿Qué quieres Ryoga?, no estoy de humor para nada

El cerdito corrió a la cocina por agua caliente, regreso como un hombre fornido y alto, esta vez golpeo más fuerte a Ranma, por su parte este igual lo golpeo de la misma manera

-¡qué quieres ryoga!

-uno viniendo a saludar y ¿así me respondes?- lo dijo de una manera tan burlona que hasta molesto más al pelinegro

-entonces que quieres-tomo asiento de nuevo en la silla, Ryoga se sentó al frente de él, lo que iba a decirle era algo serio

-aunque odie mucho lo que te diré, necesito tu ayuda saotome

-y porque yo, no estoy de humor para nada ya te dije

-escucha, secuestraron a los hijos de Akane

Ranma cambio su expresión y miro fijamente al individuo que tenía en frente de él, de alguna manera esto lo alerto mucho

Al saber que capturo la atención de Ranma siguió con su relato-no sabemos quién lo hizo o que razones tuvo, Naviki está buscando pistas que nos ayude al igual que los amigos de Akane están vigilando cualquier movimiento sospechoso en la casa Tendo, y tú debes ayudarme a encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde

-está bien, lo hare, aunque son de otro hombre siguen siendo los hijos de Akane, te ayudare

-espera esos niños no son hijos de…-en ese momento que Ryoga iba a decirle la verdad a Ranma entro Shampoo interrumpiendo todo

-que hacer chico perdido aquí

-hola Shampoo- respondió Ryoga lo más serio posible-sabias que alguien secuestro a los hijos de ¿Akane?

Ryoga noto el cambio de expresión en el rostro de la amazona y esto le pareció muy sospechoso

-eh no, no no no, no sé nada, yo no hablar con chica violenta y no saber que tenía hijos

-bien iremos a buscarlos-dijo Ranma levantándose de la silla

-nooo vayas

Ambos jóvenes la miraron su expresión fue de lo más extraña

-que sucedió porque reaccionas así

-nada solo que porque airen debe preocuparse por ir en busca de otros niños que no comparten ni un lazo con él, debe preocuparse del niño que llevo en mi vientre y no por lo de otra mujer-dijo de lo más molesta la amazona, esto molesto a Ryoga e iba a responderle pero Ranma lo detuvo

-espera Ryoga ellos no comparten un lazo conmigo, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto…

-pero Ranma ellos son tus…-antes que terminara de hablar la amazona le tapó la boca para que no hablara y lo saco a empujones lejos de Ranma lo cual esto le dejo confundido

-¿Qué iba a decirme Ryoga?

Una vez afuera ella lo soltó, sabía que el sabia la verdad, pero no podía dejar que Ranma lo supiera

-no te metas con airen

-tiene todo el derecho de ir, no está casado contigo como para que este atado

-no importar, airen no ir-cerro la puerta fuertemente de un zarpazo

-algo escondes Shampoo y lo voy averiguar-dicho esto se escondió en el tejado de la casa

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo…

-encontraron algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos

-lo lamento, no hayamos nada, es como si se lo llevara un animal, porque solo encontramos huellas de animal

-pobre Akane, no puede hacer nada debido al miedo que siente de perderlos, aunque es más preferible que se quede en casa antes que cometa una locura

-tienes razón, solo nos toca esperar a que Ranma los encuentre, sé que lo hará

Las horas pasaban y Shampoo salió de la casa sigilosamente, al verla Ryoga sabía que debía seguirla, valió la pena haberse quedado aquí durante muchas horas, al seguirla duro casi una hora hasta que llegaron a una cabaña en lo más profundo del bosque

-y este lugar

La vio entrar y se asomó por la ventana para ver que tramaba la amazona, agrando los ojos como de platos por lo que estaba viendo, eran los tres niños escondidos y en la otra ventana estaba la amazona sosteniendo un cuchillo

-esto no es bueno

Salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, rumbo al café del gato, todo desesperado encontró a Ranma

-¿Ryoga?

-Ranma…Shampoo fue la que secuestro a los hijos de Akane

Esto fue tan repentino que no acababa de digerirlo, negaba que hiciera algo asi

-no lo creo, ella sería incapaz de hacer una locura como esa, además no tienen nada que ver conmigo, sería raro que dude de la madre de mi hijo

Ryoga no lo soporto más y golpeo a Ranma tan fuerte como pudo lo que ocasiono que cayeran los platos al piso

-que rayos te pasa

-Ranma, ¡esos niños son tus hijos!

Esas palabras fueron como un eco en la cabeza del pelinegro que estaba aún en shock

-que…

Continuara…

Comentarios:

A responder xD

: bueno lo subo en fanfic es, ahí están todas mis historias, y mis primera redacciones de novata xD si pillas un error o varios es porque asi escribia mis capítulos, y aun no se que hacer lo dejare a votación

Znta: thank you very much i will take it into account

Ranmaxakane: Bueno tienes un buen argumento, pero como hay varios que me piden que lo continue pienso hacer una saga? Como la continuación de esta historia pero lo pensare porque habría muchas cosas que hacer, pero gracias por tu opinión

Erza: no sufren pero vere si puedo darle un final a esta historia y continuarla en otra pero donde sean un poquito mas grande los niños, lo pensare hasta luego xD


	25. Chapter 25 ¿papá?, verdad revelada

Notas de la autora, bien como ya dije espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo anterior y que espero darle un buen final a esta historia

11234567890'1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789002345678923456789

Ranma todavía permanecía en shock, realmente no sabía que decir, su mente había dejado de funcionar correctamente lo que causo que permaneciera callado durante un buen tiempo, quizás no se lo esperaba, no, más bien no se esperó que se lo dijera tan directamente, acaso el idiota de Ryoga no supo decirlo de una manera ¿menos explosiva?

-pa…papá… realmente lo dices en serio o solo es una broma pesada tuya, Ryoga si me estas engañando te juro que yo…

-antes que digas algo vamos ¿no te diste cuenta?, míralos salieron idénticos a ti, Akako es pelirroja y de ojos azules igual que tu forma femenina cuando tenías 16 años, o me vas a decir que Toshi no es una versión tuya en ¿niño?, tiene todo de ti, hasta esa misma trenza pero con la excepción que su cabello es medio azulado, Kenji es el único que se parece a Akane, sus ojos, el color de su cabello y su piel blanca, pero bueno tan despistado tenías que ser, me colma la paciencia

-lo note pero me pareció mera coincidencia, no puedo ni hablar, porque ella me lo oculto durante todo este tiempo, yo, creo que es imposible, Akane tiene a su esposo y yo…yo a Shampoo

-demonios Ranma copera un poco conmigo y ayúdame a rescatarlos, luego arreglas tus asuntos con Akane, no hay tiempo que perder

Ryoga estaba por salir hasta que Ranma lo detuvo

-espera, si de veras están en peligro pudiste haberte hecho cargo tu y no venir hasta aquí a perder tu tiempo-lo dijo de forma irónica, si ellos estaban en peligro porque no se apresuró a rescatarlos antes de ir donde el

-porque sé que no me crees lo que te dije así que vamos a quitarle la máscara, estar con Shampoo te volvió todo un idiota y si no me crees verlo quizás haga reaccionar tu cerebro de alcornoque, no lo hago por ti, sino por la felicidad de Akane, te lo dije cuando salvamos a Shinosuke, no importa a quien elija Akane yo siempre la amare

-está bien Ryoga vámonos, tienes razón estoy comportándome como un idiota

-ya era hora

Los jóvenes se adentraron en el bosque, Ranma seguía a Ryoga, el camino era diferente a pesar de haber entrenado en las montañas del bosque nunca antes había pasado por aquella ruta

-sé que debo aclarar todo con Akane, pero como debo hacerlo, he arruinado muchas cosas por culpa de mi inseguridad y mi gran bocota-susurraba para el mismo

-cállate Saotome no es momento que pienses las cosas

-pero y si es un malentendido, no creo que Shampoo haga una cosa semejante, no creo que ella sea capaz

-escucha sé que es algo muy difícil de digerir pero una mujer celosa es capaz de todo

-si yo voy a tener un hijo con ella

-porque a odiado a Akane desde que se enteró que ustedes dos compartieron su primera vez, ya sabes, al llegar aquí se dio cuenta que sería peligroso así que llamo a sus amigos de china para proteger a su familia y a sus hijos, recientemente esta en recuperación Akane por eso no puede pelear en estos momentos, otro motivo por el cual le pidió a Kaneki que se hiciera pasar por su padre ya que tenía rasgos similares a Toshi

-tengo la cabeza muy envuelta

-espera ya llegamos, quédate aquí

Ryoga entro sigilosamente a la residencia a Ranma le pareció raro ver una cabaña en un sitio como ese

Mientras tanto dentro de la cabaña los niños se asustaron al ver a la misma mujer con una mirada de odio, no podían huir, los amarro de pies y manos

-a callar ustedes se interponen entre la felicidad de airen y mío, tienen la culpa de haber sido hijos de chica violenta y MI AIREN- de pronto la amazona comenzó a llorar sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa pero estaba tan cegada por los celos que no pensaba con claridad

-ustedes mataron mi felicidad-estaba a punto de cometer un profundo error hasta que…

-¡SHAMPOO!

La amazona se giró rápidamente muy asustada por el tono de voz

-ser solo tú, que querer

-¡cómo te atreves no vez que son unos niños! ¿qué clase de persona eres?

-y que si son niños, son hijos de Ranma

Esto saco de balance a Ryoga

-espera tú lo sabias desde el principio y planeaste todo esto

Ranma al no ver nada desde la ventana entro a la casa, vio a Ryoga discutiendo con Shampoo y algo más estaban atados los hijos de Akane, eso significa que Shampoo había…no, no lo quería creer, se acercó para estar más cerca de ellos y así escuchar lo que discutían

-tienen la culpa por haber nacido con la sangre de Ranma, no es justo, yo era mucho mejor que Akane en todo, en cocina, tejido, temperamento, entonces porque eligió a ¿Akane?, y peor que tuvieron a sus primeros hijos juntos, NO ES JUSTO YO AME A RANMA MUCHO MAS QUE ELLA

Estaba realmente molesta que no pensaba lo que decía, o más bien se desahogaba con aquellas palabras, Ranma escuchaba todo atentamente lo único que podía pensar era ¿Por qué?

-estas equivocada ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, además llevas un hijo de Saotome en tu vientre

-este niño que crece dentro de mi vientre no es de Ranma-dijo la amazona con una molestia en sus ojos, llenos de odio y remordimiento

-es de Mus, me acosté con él y lo envié tontamente a china, engañe a Ranma diciéndole que el hijo era de el para que no fuera detrás de Akane y descubriera la verdad, las fotos que le di a Akane ese día donde Ranma estaba acostado conmigo fue puro engaño, el líquido que le di era para que Ranma me tomara como suya, eso pensaba hasta que me dijo Akane en medio de sus alucinaciones- la amazona decía todo, sin saber que Ranma escuchaba todo

-no soy ella, no hay arreglo, ya no mas juegos todo acabara esta noche

Shampoo estaba lista para hacer una locura, no le importaba nada, todo parecía acabar, Ryoga estaba por detenerla hasta que…

-espera…

Shampoo empalideció aquella voz, no había duda de quién era, giro lentamente ojala hubiera sido otra persona, pero no, Ranma estaba parado en detrás de ella, ocultaba su mirada en su flequillo por lo cual no se sabía que expresaba, pero lo que si era evidente era lo fuerte que apretaba sus puños

-¿Ranma?- y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido a Ranma

Mientras tanto muy cerca de Nerima

-estoy de vuelta por Japón el entrenamiento en China fue muy dura, pero y esa ¿cabaña?...

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo el final dependerá de ustedes, en la otra pagina esto no había llegado a existir es mas meti dos capítulos en uno para que sean un poco mas largo bueno hasta la proxima

Respondiendo comentarios:

Eleonorsaotome: si, después de muchos capítulos lo hizo, solo espero dar un buen descenlace en la historia, gracias por comentar

Andysaotometendo: si, como su mejor amigo debía ser el, gracias por comentar

Marcos: ehhh gracias por comentar

Ken: claro que si, hasta el final

Erza: al fin lo se, después de mucha angustia todo será revelado, espero que te guste el capitulo, el próximo será mas intenso y explicaran ciertas cosas los cuales creo que ya fueron aclaradas pero na :v gracias por seguir la historia


	26. Chapter 26 la ira de Ranma

Notas de la autora;

Hola mis amados lectores de esta pagina xD jeje honestamente pediré disculpas por retrasarme una semana en publicar el capitulo 26 de esta historia pero me demore por salud xq me dio conjuntivitis, una enfermedad en los ojos y no iba a escribir con los ojos hinchados o si?

Bueno no podía ver y era difícil x el dolor, y estuve mas de una semana usando gafas pero sin tener contacto con mis celulares o mi compu y fue cruel xD bueno en fin intentare actualizar lo mas rápido posible y agradecer a Andrea Zelaya que comentaste creo q cada capitulo gggg bueno espero que continúen mi historia que el final esta cerca

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Shampoo estaba pálida, no sabía que hacer o que decir, sabía que él estaba furioso, lo notaba por la fuerza que ejercía al apretar sus manos

-Ranma…, es…pera… y-yo-tartamudeaba la mujer de cabello morado había dicho todo sabía que él no la perdonaría pero tenía miedo de perderlo

-¡CALLATE!- confié en ti, pensé que tenías un hijo dentro de tu vientre, me mentiste a mí y engañaste a Akane para que se fuera de Nerima, no solo eso sino que te encuentro intentando apuñalar a mis hijos y solo porque me quieres para ti, te defendí pensando que eras la misma chica de hace años pero no, lo siento Ryoga si fui un estúpido en creer en ella

-Ranma no-trataba de arreglar algo que ya estaba roto

-Shampoo, yo ame a Akane desde que la conocí, ella no era como tú, no se vistió tan hermosa o se insinuó a mí por conseguir mi amor, soy padre, pero lo que nos hiciste pasar no te lo perdonare….yo realmente TE ODIO, ignorare que eres una mujer -al decir esto último levanto la mirada, dejando ver en sus ojos solo ira y odio aquel brillo desapareció no estaba en sus casillas y Ryoga lo noto cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella

Ryoga se lanzó contra Ranma dándole un puñetazo que lo arrojo contra la pared dejando escombros y polvo

-estúpido ¡ ¿qué pensabas hacer?! Contrólate Saotome que esto es serio

El artista marcial se levantó del lugar y se limpió la sangre de su boca, no miro al hombre que tenía en frente, estaba vez estaba en modo de ataque contra la amazona, Ryoga estaba delante de ella para protegerla, no porque fuera una mujer, sino porque estaba embarazada y sabía que Ranma estaba cegado por el odio y la tristeza, cada vez que se acercaba él lo golpeaba para hacerlo retroceder

-Ryoga no te metas en esto- esta vez contrataco y los dos hombres luchaban, sus fuerzas eran incomparable, Ryoga era el digno rival de Ranma

La amazona no sabía qué hacer, solo se arrodillo a llorar, el hombre que amaba la odiaba y ahora estaba intentando destruirla

-Ranma… que fue lo que hice….

Nadie se dio cuenta que los niños se acercaban a ellos con la daga a su alcance Toshi pudo desatar a sus hermanos y a el mismo, se escabulleron y lograron gatear hasta donde se encontraban los adultos, porque reconocieron a Ranma, querían ir con él, pero no se dieron cuenta lo cerca que estaban, llegaron hasta donde Ryoga pero este salto para esquivar el ataque de Ranma

-papá-dijeron con un poco de dificultad en sus ojos mientras estaban gateando hacia él, lo peor era que al esquivar el golpe de Ranma ahora iba dirigido hacia sus hijos, y se dio cuenta tarde que eran ellos

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, su puño yendo lentamente hacia ellos un golpe fatal mientras que el miraba sus pequeños rostros, en un factor de segundos habían desaparecido de sus ojos, noto la figura de alguien, golpeo hacia otro lugar cerca de ellos haciendo un enorme agujero en el suelo

-vaya Ranma que tratabas de hacer, contrólate que haces quedar en vergüenza a los artistas marciales

Todos miraron la escena, y vieron a un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello corto negro con unos lentes que le hacían quedar bien, de ropas chinas tradicional de un artista marcial proveniente de ese lugar

-qué bueno que llegue justo a tiempo

-¿Quién? ¿Quién eres tú?

-me fui unos meses y ya no me recuerdan…. Soy…

Antes que respondiera Kenji comenzó a llorar, al verlo Ranma reacciono de tal forma que se lanzó hacia el aumentando más velocidad

-¡SUELTALOS!

-espera que…- al darse cuenta esquivo el golpe de un Ranma cegado, se sorprendió mucho, estaba incontrolable que no supo detenerse

-bastardo-golpeo a Ranma en su estómago arrojándolo bien lejos mientras cargaba a los niños sin dejar que el los tocara

-salve a estos niños ya que lo más probable era que estarían muertos por su corta edad y aquel golpe que era para Ryoga

-él no está en sus casillas, esta cegado por el odio, por primera vez en años perdió el sentido, el control, que hiciste Shampoo

-yo solo quería…

-no hay tiempo debemos detenerlo

-yo me hare cargo, tu ve con Akane y tráela, ella quizás lo haga reaccionar-ordeno el extraño, Ryoga acepto porque si en estado de gato él la obedecía porque no en aquel estado de una ¿bestia?

Rápidamente salió del lugar, antes que Ranma fuera detrás de Ryoga el hombre lo tomo de su pierna y lo arrojo lo más lejos que pudo

-tu oponente soy yo Saotome….

Continuara…

Se que fue mas corto de lo normal pero aun no me siento tan bien como para escribir durante largo tiempo en mi computadora

Comentarios:

Andrea Zelaya: bueno gracias por comentar los capítulos y por tu oferta, airen es prometido, novio en japonés ya que en muchos fanfics le dice airen y es xq asi se dice según lo investigado ya que cuando ella vino le hablo en chino de wo jai ni y eso y realmente todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta que ya estamos en los capítulos finales, aunque agradecere al final a todos los que comentaron mi historia y son realmente varios, después continuare con el encuentro de dos mundos hasta terminarlo y asi sucesivamente con mis historias para publicar mas, te agradezco por la reacción a cada comentario me hiciste leer tus comentarios por un largo rato ya que eran muchos xD y quise responderte de una manera adecuada, gracias por comentar y hasta la próxima

Erza: bueno ya todo fue revelado pero esta vez será Ranma quien ataque cegado por su ira como una bestia incontrolable, asi como inuyasha cuando se transformo en un demonio completo bueno feliz navidad y año nuevo xD jejeje un poco tarde pero todo llega, gracias por comentar y hasta la próxima

Andy saotome Tendo: bueno en realidad no dije q era el final de la historia, si te fijas bien dice. El final lo decidirán ustedes, solo que no le puse la coma y parecio como si se leyera el final todo corrido y me disculpo por el malentendido, gracias por comentar

ElenorSaotome: claro que si pero antes deben aclarar las cosas cara a cara a cara jeje bueno gracias por comentar


	27. Chapter 27 Ranma vs ?

Ranma vs…?

-yo seré tu oponente Saotome-dijo el hombre con una mirada determinada mientras observaba a su rival con una mirada furiosa y cegado por la ira

-detente no lastimes a Ranma

El hombre solo se detuvo a observarla, no sabía porque ella lo defendía

-de que hablas si el está por matarte, cuando un artista marcial pierde la razón solo tiene en mente a su objetivo y no parará hasta lograr matarte

-no lo entiendes, el solo está enojado pero…

-¡Shampoo!

-no lo ves o no quieres reconocer que Ranma no te ama, el ama a Akane Tendo, estos niños que tengo en mis brazos son sus hijos y él bebe que llevas en tu vientre es nuestro

Por unos minutos pareció no entender lo que le dijo, pero entonces todo se hizo claro él era el padre de su bebe, aquel que engaño para que se fuera a China por tanto tiempo

-tu eres…

En ese mismo instante Ranma se lanzó al ataque, esta vez con más fuerza y velocidad que antes, con su anterior estado físico ya estaría muerto pero no entreno cuatro meses en vano y bajo un estricto y duro entrenamiento, aun así admitía que Ranma era alguien que no se le podía vencer fácilmente

-apresúrate Ryoga antes de que uno de nosotros muera

Mientras tanto…

Ryoga llego a la casa de los Tendo, sin pensarlo entro a la casa agitado, no por el cansancio sino por la tensión que tenía en ese momento, estaban todos los amigos de Akane sin mencionar a su familia

-¿Dónde está Akane?

-está en su habitación debido el incidente de los pequeños

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ella, no había tiempo para explicaciones

-espera que sucede-Kenji sabía que algo andaba mal y si podía hacer algo lo haría

-no hay tiempo para entrar en detalle solo necesito a Akane, encontramos a sus hijos pero todo se salió de control, sino la llevo esto será catastrófico

Sin más entro a la habitación perdiendo contacto con ellos

-no hay momento que perder sigamos a ese hombre-los muchachos siguieron a Ryoga hasta la habitación de Akane pero ya no se encontraban solo estaba la ventana abierta mientras el aire pasaba adentro por sus cortinas

-Ryoga que haces ¡suéltame!

Se quejaba mientras era cargada por el pelinegro, no entendía su comportamiento ni la razón del porque estaba haciendo eso, solo me meditaba a patear y mover sus brazos como si de una niña se tratara

-no hay tiempo para que malpienses de mí, encontramos a tus hijos, Shampoo se los llevo para intentar quitarlos del camino y así poder ser la única en la vida de Ranma lo que no conto es que la descubriríamos y el estúpido de Saotome se enteró de toda su artimaña

Mientras narraba los sucesos Akane no podía digerir aquellas revelaciones, solo se limitó a escuchar y dejar de moverse, sabía que esto era serio

-Ranma espera un poco más…-dijo entre un susurro que creyó que era solo para ella pero Ryoga logro escucharlo y sonrió de forma un tanto triste

En la batalla intercambiaban patada tras patada seguido de puñetazos que eran realmente fuertes, aquella fuerza no era humana y mientras más avanzaba la pelea Ranma más aumentaba su habilidad y destreza en las artes marciales

-admito que eres un oponente fuerte pero esa sed de sangre no puede ser más grande que la frescura de un alma sereno

Poco a poco ambos aumentaron su velocidad al grado de que no se pudiera ver, solo se escuchaba los tremendos golpes que lanzaban como si truenos se tratara, la amazona dejo de verlos ya que su vista no podía seguirlos, hasta que vio como salió disparado el hombre dejando destrucción a su paso, Ranma había acertado un golpe a su oponente y la caída no fue placentero, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que eran demasiado fuertes incluso para que intentara entablar una lucha con Ranma sin que este intentara matarla

-eres bueno Saotome pero sino fueras difícil de vencer esto sería una pérdida de tiempo-sonrió de lado con una seguridad en sus ojos, se limpió la sangre de su boca para saltar hacia la bestia que tenía en frente

-¡detente por favor, esto es suficiente, sé que me equivoque pero no quiero que esta pelea termine con la muerte de uno de los dos!

El pelinegro la observo pero sabía que era muy tarde para que se detuvieran ahora, no había marcha atrás, solo esperar

-creo que la única manera de detenerte que no implique matarte seria lastimar tu cuerpo para que no te atrevas a moverte

Al instante se alejó de Ranma para ejecutar una técnica conocida por muchos y realizado por un humano por primera vez en 50 años

-¡viento cortante!

De sus manos salieron ráfagas de viento convertido en un ataque de larga distancia capaz de cortar hasta al demonio más fuerte, Ranma logró esquivarlo pero más ataques de aquel magnitud le lanzaba, sabía que era mucha energía se requería para realizar una técnica tan peligrosa, pero si lograba lastimarlo con un solo ataque seria más que suficiente para inmovilizar los movimientos de Ranma, pero no contaba que se acercaba más mediante los ataques, con su otro brazo protegía a los pequeños, aunque era bastante complicado y no quería dejárselos a Shampoo, aun no sabía lo que pasaba

Al estar demasiado cerca opto por saltar y alejarse lo más que pudiera pero Ranma ya estaba muy cerca le estaba por dar el golpe fatal hasta que…

-¡DETENTE RANMA SI ESTO LO OCASIONE YO EN PRIMER LUGAR, VEN Y PELEA CONMIGO, TERMINEMOS CON ESTO!

-no…-fue lo que dijo el hombre antes de ver como Ranma iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la mujer que amaba

-¿¡estás loca quieres morir!?-grito desesperado y con una cara de preocupación mientras se dispuso a seguirlo pero Ranma estaba más adelante que el

-quiero remediar el dolor que les cause a ambos-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir mientras observaba al hombre que amaba dispuesto a matarla-quiero poder volver a Ranma a la normalidad, remediar mi error

Se secó las lágrimas y optó una posición de combate, al comenzar el ataque Ranma le dio un puñetazo, la amazona logro soportarlo con ambos brazos pero la alejo varios pasos de el, pero mientras peleaba con él sus fuerzas decaían por su embarazo

Cuando de pronto se oyó el llanto de sus tres hijos, Ranma reacciono y dejo de atacar a la amazona al darse la vuelta todo furioso vio lo que no se imagino

Era Akane, Ryoga y al hombre sosteniendo cada uno a un niño mientras este lloraba, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre Akane, aquella mirada llena de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, mientras que sus ojos expresaban dolor y preocupación

-Ranma….ven…por favor

Aquel momento el hibrido corrió hacia donde estaban estos individuos pero con intenciones de atacar

-que hacemos ahora-dijo Ryoga

-sino se detiene a los cinco metros atacamos y después…

-no

-Akane él no es Ranma en estos momentos es como si fuera una bestia, un demonio, no es el torpe de Saotome

-sé que Ranma no me hará daño y sé que si lo hace estaré para sacarlo de donde está, denme a mis niños yo detendré a Ranma

-pero Akane es la muerte segura para ti y ellos-menciono Ryoga con cierta desconfianza

-Akane sabe qué hacer, alejémonos un poco y si algo sale mal intervendremos

Dejo a Kenji en sus brazos y de un salto se alejó a una distancia segura para no alertar a Ranma, Ryoga hizo lo mismo una vez se despidiera de Akako, Toshi, Kenji y de Akane

-cuídate no lo olvides

Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza y dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Ranma que se acercaba a toda velocidad

-chica violenta…Akane…perdóname

Continuara…

Bien chicos deje el capitulo hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado y me mencionen que les pareció

Comentarios:

Andrea Zelaya: bueno un poco de verdad en algo es que con un beso si podría pero lo estoy pensando ya que lo terminare en el capitulo 30 para que sea a la par o lo alargue un poco para que todo esto se resuelva, ya estoy mejor asi que estare escribiendo la siguiente parte, gracias por comentar

EleonorSaotome: exacto es nuestro querido amigo mus aunque nadie lo sabe por su estilo tan cambiado, gracias por comentar

Erza: gracias y ya estoy mejor y pj verlo tan cambiado es algo que debe enamorar a Shampoo si o si aunque nos acercamos al final asi que espero dejar todo en claro y si las dudas siguen dejare un capitulo extra por si las moscas, gracias por comentar


	28. Chapter 28 tiempo para pensar

Ranma se acercaba demasiado a unos cuantos metros Ryoga vio que no iba a funcionar aquella técnica es peligrosa y sabía que era un enorme peligro para todos

-¡demonios esto no funcionar, al diablo no me quedare a observar!-se lanzó a correr para llegar antes que Ranma pero ya era muy tarde, todo paso a una velocidad lenta, observando cada detalle en la escena, Akane de pie en frente del hombre que conoció hace unos años atrás

-¡perdóname Ranma!-grito Shampoo a lo lejos y fue cuando el hombre se detuvo, en todo este tiempo ella no se había disculpado, al menos no la había escuchado, estando tan cerca de Akane el hombre de pañoleta se paró en seco al ver que no había peligro pero al hacer eso se tropezó y salió lanzado hacia otro lugar

-uhm que dolor-se empezó a quejar mientras se levantaba- y creí que esto ya no me podría pasar

Ranma recobro el conocimiento sus ojos se tornaron azules grisáceos, se notaba confundido, realmente no sabía lo que pasaba en esos últimos minutos, se fijó que Akane estaba de pie frente a él donde sujetaba a los tres niños, se miró a si mismo con duda, se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban con sangre, no sabía de quien era pero le aterro al pensar que fuera de Akane

Lentamente se acercó con miedo en sus ojos, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza

-Aaaaaakane… ¿es-estas bien?

-Ranma- comenzó a llorar de alegría al verlo bien

-Akane ¿estás bien?, no te lastime o algo ¿parecido?-comenzó a moverse muy rápido mientras verificaba que ella estuviera bien, al ver que no tenía nada respiro aliviado

-Ranma me alegra que estés bien

El sin dudarlo la abrazó mientras oculto su rostro en el cuello de la mujer por el tamaño de estatura era fácil para el, pero no sabía cómo empezar a hablarle, sabía que sería difícil después de todo estás cosas eran muy complicadas

-porque no me dijiste nada sobre nuestros hijos, se que me comporte como un idiota pero tenía derecho a saberlo

Akane se quedo callada, Ryoga no había dicho nada sobre que Ranma ya sabía la verdad

-escucha no es momento para hablar de esto, lo siento

-Akane dímelo por favor quiero ser parte de tu vida y la de estos pequeños, quiero que crezcan teniendo a su padre

-Ranma no estoy lista para hablar de eso, dame tiempo solo quiero tiempo para pensar las cosas y explicártelo como se debe

-está bien

-Saotome-gruño Ryoga golpeando a Ranma en su cabeza, pero este no se quedo atrás y le devolvió el golpe

-que te pasa Ryoga no estoy para pelear ahora

-estúpido tu fuiste quien comenzó a pelear con nosotros, perdiste el control y nos hiciste pasar por muchas cosas

-en serio

-Saotome debo admitir que aun eres bueno para esto-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al artista marcial

-gracias pero quien eres tú

-ahh soy Mus

-¡QUE!-Gritaron todos a la vez

-hey que creen que estuve haciendo en china

-te vez muy cambiado y muy apuesto- mencionó Akane con dulzura obteniendo el sonrojo de los tres hombres por sonrisa

-si digamos pero mas apuesto soy yo-dijo Ranma celoso

-huy si Saotome

-bien los vere luego debo ir al hospital hacer que revisen a Shampoo, se que no es la mejor mujer del mundo pero yo sigo sintiendo amor por ella

Mus salto muy alto para llegar a donde estaba ella, la cargo y ambos desaparecieron en medio del horizonte

-bueno no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por Shampoo un tiempo-menciona Ryoga con bastante alivio

-al fin todo acabo-suspiro Ranma mientras posaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

Akane comenzó a caminar en dirección al dojo Tendo, Ryoga empujó a Ranma para que se diera cuenta de la situación, con señas en sus ojos apunto a la mujer que se estaba llendo, se acercó a el y le susurro antes de irse

-no lo arruines esta vez o yo te hare pagar

-no lo hare- dijo en una sonrisa mientras observaba el camino por el cual había desaparecido el pelinegro

-espera Akane, yo te acompaño a tu casa

-prometes no preguntar nada

-por el momento si pero te dare tu tiempo para que me expliques todo lo que paso y yo todo lo que tuve que pasar para buscarte

Akane afirmo con la cabeza mientras un Ranma sonriente se acercaba a ella para hacerle compañía, llevaban un buen tiempo caminando decidió que cargue a Kenji y a Toshi mientras que ella a Akako, por su parte el azabache acepto con gusto, los pequeños varones le sonreían

-veo que te quieren mucho

-lo se, me di cuenta cuando comenzaron a acercarse a mí el día que los conocí

-es porque un bebé reconoce a sus padres, lo sienten, es algo natural de ellos

-honestamente solo pienso que un torpe como yo tiene todo ahora

-porque dices eso

-porque te amo

Akane se paró en seco realmente no se esperaba eso de parte de Ranma, sabía que a él no le gustaba decir sus sentimientos, era un chico bien tímido aunque no lo pareciera pero pasaron los años y no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él había madurado, sus manos temblaban, sentía muchos nervios

-mamá-dijo Akako con un tono de preocupación

-tranquila Akako no es nada

-por cierto como decidiste llamarla Akako

-por nuestros nombres, Aka de Akane y Ko de Ranko tu versión mujer

-perdóname Akane se que no fui el hombre mas responsable pero quiero enmendar las cosas contigo y ser alguien en la vida de estos niños

Al llegar a la casa de los Tendo se detuvieron en la entrada, Ranma dejo a los niños al lado de su madre, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a seguir su camino, los niños empezaron a llorar

-espera Ranma, porque te vas a si

-tu pediste tiempo ¿verdad? Y solo quiero dártelo para que podamos hablar, un mes o dos, quizás tres no lo sé, hasta entonces piensa las cosas, adiós Akane

-Ranma…no te vayas-dijo en un susurro que el pelinegro logro escuchar, se devolvió corriendo y la abrazó fuertemente, no solo a ella sino también a sus retoños, le dio un beso en la frente de ella y la miro sonriente, saltó entre los tejados para no hacer mas larga esta despedida

-ire de entrenamiento un tiempo, creó que debo marcharme pero primero debo recoger mi mochila de la casa de Shampoo

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final y espero que haya sido de su agrado, aun hay cosas que se debe resolver pero no será en este capitulo, pero muy pronto

Respondiendo comentarios:

Erza. Muchas gracias y ya estoy mejor por lo tanto esta historia llegara a su fin y espero darle un buen final y sino siempre existe el epilogo xD bueno mus se ve atractivo pero grrr, bueno se me ocurrio porque son de la misma mangaka

Azzulaprincess: bueno se me ocurrio ya que son historias de la misma mangaka y dije porque no incluirlo ya que es la misma línea de tiempo pero en diferente época

Andy saotome tendo: si creo que y se me va haciendo costumbre también de muchos otros fantions pero estoy actualizando lo mas rápido que puedo con uno o dos o hasta 4 dias creo bueno gracias por comentar

Eleonorsaotome: si lo fue y espero que te agrade el capitulo gracias por comentar

Andrea Zelaya: bueno si hace referencia a inuyasha me parecio buena temática además que a mi igual me hizo acuerdo a esa vez que le dio un beso y todo a la normalidad pero prefiero pensar que esto termino para bien ya que deben darse tiempo estoy haciendo sus emociones como si fueran la de un humano con todo el caos que solo el amor nos hace sentir

Espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por comentar


	29. Chapter 29 entrenamiento y aclaraciones

Mus llevo a la amazona a su hogar, curó y vendo sus heridas mientras la cubría muy bien con una sábana, después de un tiempo ella logro recobrar la conciencia pero aun le daba vueltas la cabeza

-donde estoy…-dijo débilmente

-estabas inconsciente y te traje para curarte

-tu quien eres

-soy…Mus

La amazona trago en seco después de oír todo esto, sabía que verlo asi era algo que no supo si era probable

-me hubiera gustado haber seguido a tu lado pero tu me engañaste para volver a China y se que no quieres a mi hijo Shampoo, solo quiero decirte que si no lo quieres yo si, una vez que lo tengas me lo llevare a China

-porque tenías que volver justo hoy Mus, pato tonto-la amazona estaba lagrimeando pero no podía soportar la manera en la que él le decía las cosas

-Shampoo te ame por mucho tiempo pero al final siempre ibas arrastrada por Saotome al igual que las demás perdona la palabra pero así es como se veían, y yo no era diferente también era un arrastrado por ti pero siempre me trataste mal por mi mala visión y ahora solo quiero que me des a mi hijo y te dejaremos en paz si

-Mus tu no lo entiendes

-eres tu la que no entiende, fue tu trampa desde el principio y solo necesitabas que alguien se acueste contigo, lamento haber sido yo quien estaba en ese momento-esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa triste

-vete Mus, quiero pensar las cosas

-esta bien, volveré en un tiempo, procura estar bien para entonces, hasta luego Shampoo

Al salir de la habitación de la amazona se encontró con Ranma quien cargaba una mochila, ambos se miraron con tanto asombro que fue imposible no sentir algo de incomodidad en el ambiente

-Saotome que haces aquí

-solo recojo mi mochila para irme de viaje durante un buen tiempo

-yo igual me estoy marchando durante un tiempo

-ven conmigo entonces a un viaje de entrenamiento ya que ambos deberemos volver

-esta bien Saotome

Asi los dos hombres se fueron de viaje, cada uno con su propio motivo, quizás volverán todo depende del corazón

Durante los próximos días parecía que algo faltaba evidente en la vida de Akane Tendo y la de sus pequeños hijos, los varones no comían tan apetitosamente como antes pero su mamá hizo lo posible para que no echen de menos a Ranma

-solo pasaron unos días pero aun así siento como si te hubieras marchado desde hace tiempo, te vi marchar pero lo único que pude hacer fue ver tu silueta desaparecer, quise detenerte pero no pude hacerlo

-Akane me alegra haberte ayudado en este viaje, sinos necesitas solo llámanos-dice Tadashi mientras se despedía de su amiga, al igual que los demás

-tenemos que ver el nacimiento del hijo de Kaneki esto debe ser bueno-dijo Nanami con cierto picarez en su voz

-al fin serviste de algo colega

-gracias muchachos los extrañare mucho a cada uno de ustedes

Una semana después…

La amazona no podía dejar de pensar en Mus, en aquellas palabras y en su mirada, su estómago crecía con los días

-no estaré triste cuando no estés-lo dijo para su vientre como si estuviera hablando con él o ella-ni si quiera me importa si Mus no me ama como antes yo soy una amazona-al decir esto último se entristeció

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses, la amazona se disculpó con Akane pero para quedar a mano esta la abofeteo por el daño causado, poco a poco comenzaron a estar más juntas y fue cuando Akane le demostró lo bello de ser madre pero nuestro amigo Ryoga aún estaba vagando por nerima, como siempre se perdió pero llego al restaurante de Ukio…

-ya veo, no te fue bien con Akane-dijo la cocinera mientras asaba sus ricos panes japoneses

-y a ti con Ranma

-ambos perdimos

-lo sé pero lo superaremos sabes, somos artistas marciales

-mira Ryoga sabes que ame a Ranma desde mi infancia, y para mí no fue justo cuando se quedó con Akane, lo conocí mucho más antes que todas

-se que te sientes mal pero ya todo esta hecho

Ryoga pensaba en muchas cosas pero no se dio cuenta en lo bonita que era Ukio y en lo buena que era para los quehaceres del hogar

-bebamos Ryoga para pasar estos males

-claro que si

Dos meses después…

Las cosas iban bastante bien muchas cosas se arreglaron al igual que nuevas parejas se formaron con el tiempo Ryoga y Ukio comenzaron a salir al igual que Naviki y Kuno solo él podía satisfacer sus codiciosos lujos, Akane pasaba más tiempo con sus hijos pero algo si les faltaba, aunque todo recorría su propia línea de tiempo, sin Ranma todo seguía normalmente, la historia seguía

-cómo te sientes sin Saotome Akane

-creí que no lo necesitaba que no me afectaría pero…

-lo extrañas verdad, mira ese estúpido volverá te lo prometió

-ya no estoy seguro de esto, pasaron dos meses y no hay señales

-pero aun así te da el tiempo que tu pediste

-a veces hubiera querido no haber pedido tiempo

Ryoga la abrazó sabía que tenía que consolarla, a pesar que de la amó tenia a Ukio ahora y no era algo que querría perder

Cuatro meses pasaron y no había señales de Ranma o de Mus, esto le preocupaba mucho a Shampoo, temía que el no volviera mas, y las únicas que la comprendían era Ukio y Akane pero no sabia que hacer

-vamos amazona debes tranquilizarte-menciono Ukio con alegría

-pero ya pasaron cuatro meses, mira contando los meses solo falta un mes para que nazca mi bebe y tengo miedo

-hey no duele tanto-dio aliento Akane

-si claro, yo solo llevo un mes de embarazo y ya me da miedo el parto

-les aseguro que vale la pena, verán a su propia sangre

Después de una larga charla cada una se fue a su casa, Akane llamo a Ukio para preparar algo

-hay que hacer un fiesta cuando nazca el bebe de Shampoo

-claro solo avísame con tiempo porque con Ryoga no cuentes que encontrara el camino

Y asi paso un mes mas, a pocas horas el nacimiento del hijo o hija de Shampoo todos esperaban en el hospital, mas preocupados

-vamos tu puedes-susurro Akane y Ukio a la vez

Después de unas largas horas el doctor Tofu salio con una hermosa niña de cabello negro pero de ojos morados como los de su madre, le dieron una fiesta, esto emociono mucho a Shampoo pero mas le dio alegría ver a su bebe

-que hermosa verdad

-se llama meiko y será una grandiosa amazona

Todo parecía ir bien pero no se sabia que era de aquellos dos hombres

Seis meses paso desde que se fueron los artistas marciales hasta que un dia…

-hola Akane me extrañaste después de estos ¿meses?-dijo el artista marcial, esta igual con la diferencia de que se encontraba con Mus y con una playera azul

-idiota me hiciste esperarte por ¡seis meses Ranma!

-lo se, pero ¿acaso no valió la pena esperarme?

La peliazul se quedo callada por unos instantes, no sabia que hacer exactamente

-que hiciste todo este tiempo

-entrenar con Mus y tu

-pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, me hice amiga de Ukio y Shampoo, Ryoga y Ukio están esperando un hijo, kuno y mi hermana también están saliendo creo que su boda será pronto, y Kodachi esta en por la competencia de gimnasia, sin ti todos siguieron adelante

-hablas en serio, creo que debi irme hace tiempo, pero, espere seis meses por tu respuesta, dime que decidiste

-Ranma…durante todo este tiempo comprendi que aun te amo, nuestros hijos te piensan todo el tiempo y…

Antes que continuara Ranma la besó, lleno de amor y ternura, quizás se sorprendería pero ya era padre y estaría con ellos hasta el final de sus días

-pero eso no te salva de que te hayas ido por tanto tiempo-Akane mando a volar a Ranma mientras este se quejaba

-me las pagaras Akane-sonrió mientras veía el cielo de nerima, al igual que ella

En el café del gato…

Mus llego lo mas lento posible, cada paso que daba era un pensamiento para el, al entrar no la encontró por ningún lado, mientras la buscaba observaba todo aquello que formo parte de su juventud, encontró a la joven mujer de cabello largo durmiendo plácidamente con un bultito en sus brazos que tenia bien acurrucado en su cuerpo

Al acercarse y ver un poco mas de este bultito vio la carita de una bebé de cabello negro, al verlo sus ojos eran morados iguales a su madre, la pequeña bebé le sonrió sabía que era su papá, comenzó a llorar de hambre, Mus se inquieto, miró a todos lados buscando lo que ella quería

-debes tener hambre pero no sé donde sacar leche, espera las mujeres acumulan leche en sus pechos para alimentar a sus hijos

Inmediatamente se acerco a la mujer de cabello morado para dejar a la vista un seno, acercó a la bebé quien gustosamente lactó de su madre

Las miró por un largo tiempo, debía admitir que se veían tiernas

-Mus no te vayas-dijo la amazona entre sueños-te amo

El pelinegro sonrio con dulzura- no lo hare Shampoo

Continuara…

Bueno el siguiente capitulo será el final de la historia, he comenzado ha subir un comic que he estado haciendo visiten mi canal y suscríbanse para crecer mas se llama MBCCH&senpai

El destino es inevitable-comic MBCCH se llama asi el video lean la descripción antes de continuar

Comentarios

Erza:todo esta aclarado ahora pero espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, te invito a que e suscribas a mi canal y me ayudes a crecer, gracias por comentar

Azzulaprincess: si ya casi es el final espero q te guste

Andy saotome tendo: gracias por comentar suscríbete a mi canal xD

Eleonorsaotome: claro que si estarán juntos suscríbete a mi canal y gracias por comentar


	30. Chapter 30 final

Notas de la autora: disculpen la tardanza estuve viendo lo de mis prácticos de mate. Qumica y todo eso estoy en prepromo o 5to de secundaria y nos llenan un poco mas de tarea y no pude publicar el capitulo, lo hice lo mejor posible y espero que disfruten el final y si quieren un epilogo me avisan o una secuela de los hijos ya mayores bueno disfruten

1234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567891234567812345678

Seis meses han pasado desde lo ocurrido, todas aquellas peleas y malentendidos fueron arreglados, Ranma y Akane por fin están juntos después de todo lo que paso en todos estos años, los pequeños estaban mas que contentos, eran entrenados por su padre para que algún dia sean artistas marciales estilo libre saotome tendo, Shampoo acepto el amor que sentía por Mus y ahora debían cuidar de su bebé, Ryoga y Ukio habían tenido a su hijo llamado Ryu, ahora Ryoga trabajaba en el puesto de su mujer, no nos olvidemos de Kodachi que ahora era una gimnasta famosa, Kuno y Naviki estaban por casarse, conociendo a Naviki fue una boda a lo grande con las cosas mas caras y elegantes, claro con ayuda del presupuesto que ella misma había fijado, invito a todos los habitantes de nerima

5horas antes…

Naviki se encontraba probándose su vestido de novia, mientras era acompañada por sus hermanas, todo debía salir perfecto

-muy bien Naviki falta el peinado y el maquillaje-dijo Kazumi mientras sonreía

-no olvides que gastaste mucho dinero en esta boda-menciono Akane

-es un dia único y no pienso ahorrar para este momento

-bueno, ahora que lo pienso debes a ver escogido unos anillos muy bonitos ¿no?

Fue en ese momento que Naviki en palideció

-espera vas a decirme que se te olvido lo mas importante en ¡una boda!

-claro que no se me olvido, sino que debo recogerlo en unos minutos y con todos estos arreglos se me olvido-dijo de forma nerviosa

-bien, ire yo con Ranma, solo dame la dirección

Naviki le dio la ubicación exacta, ella sin perder el tiempo fue con Ranma mientras que dejaron a sus hijos con sus padres, Ranma cargaba a Akane mientras corría entre los tejados de la ciudad

-no puedo creer que esto este pasando en el dia de su boda-dijo Ranma en casi burla

-no te rías que esto no es broma, estoy viendo la dirección, debemos ir lo mas rápido

-pero si faltan cinco horas para la boda, es mas ya estamos vestidos, en especial yo que me obligaste a usar esmoking

-no hay que ser maleducado Ranma

En la iglesia…

-creo que hice una buena elección al haberme casado con Naviki Tendo

-si señor Kuno, después de lo de Akane Tendo y la chica de cabellos de fuego estaba muy deprimido

-me dolió mucho pero lo supere al pasar mas tiempo con Naviki, y todo comenzó cuando la vi como una mujer y no como la chica que siempre me daba las fotos de las chicas que me gustaban por dinero

-si señor fueron días oscuros

-en fin solo faltan unas horas para que seamos marido y mujer Sazuke

3 horas para la boda…

Los jóvenes padres llegaron pero desafortunadamente había una muy, muy larga cola

-¿que acaso hoy se casa medio nerima?-replico Ranma

-bueno faltan tres horas aun asi que tiempo

Con Naviki…

Las cosas no eran diferentes todo estaba totalmente fuera de control, la maquilladora se había retrasado y la estilista se había enfermado, pero no todo estaba perdido, ella tenía muchos planes

-muy bien Kazumi tendras que peinarme

-con mucho gusto Naviki, siempre quise peinarte el dia de tu boda

-es tu oportunidad y creeme que estare feliz

1hora para la boda…

-estamos aquí por horas y a penas vamos por la mitad no creo aguantar mucho Akane

-es por Naviki recuerda que te perdono todas tus deudas por este dia

-ni me lo recuerdes

-bien entonces se lo debes y deja de quejarte

-bien-dijo Ranma de mala gana

Estaba todo listo, la boda iba a empezar en unos minutos, Naviki estaba hermosa, pero la desesperación llegó al no ver a su hermana en la iglesia

-me voy a morir esto no puede estar pasando

-de seguro ya vienen de camino

Rápidamente llamó a su hermana, nada debía salir mal en ese día, al ver quien llamaba Akane se puso nerviosa, sin pensarlo contesto y se lo pasó a Ranma

-b-bueno

-¡DONDE ESTAN, YA DEBERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ!

-v-veras Naviki faltan unas cuantas personas mas y bueno llegaremos pronto, y sino debes rellenar adiós-cortó la llamada para no explicar mas

-Akane debemos apurarnos, nos matará sino llegamos pronto

-que son unas dos personas mas

Todo transcurrió lo mas rápido posible, ya en la boda los invitados llegaban con sus regalos y lo dejaban en la mesa del mostrador, Kuno esperaba impaciente junto al padre

-muy bien Naviki sino llegan debes rellenar con lo que sea

En la joyería…

-muy bien llegamos al fin solo falta pedir y nos largamos

Al ver los anillos solo quedaba uno que era un anillo sencillo con un diamante levemente sobresalido pero de hermoso color esmeralda, al verlo Akane supo que ese era el anillo que debería usar su hermana para su boda

-este es, cuanto costaría señor

-puede llevárselo señorita que ya esta pagado el anillo que su hermana ordeno

-gracias

Salieron corriendo como rayos que ya no había tiempo para nada, al ver la hora ya deberían estar por media boda

-si corremos llegaremos justo a tiempo

Ranma cargo a Akane en sus brazos mientras aumentaba la velocidad cada vez mas, todo sea por llegar a tiempo y salvarse de la tortura de su cuñada

El momento definitivo llegó Naviki se puso nerviosa, no sabía que decir pero algo se le ocurriría, antes que el padre dijera que pueden ponerse los anillos la pareja llegó, Akane se acerco a ella y le dio dos anillos, al ver lo sencillos que eran miró a su hermana al ver la sonrisa de ella y el esfuerzo que hizo le dijo…

-es perfecto, sabía que lo lograrías

-puede besar a la novia

Ese añorado beso significaba una vida de casados para la pareja Tatewaki, todos aplaudieron, Akane salió para decirle a Ranma que lo habían logrado, afortunadamente todo salió bien para esta pareja

-te dije que esto terminaría bien Akane

-lo se Ranma

-hablando de eso jamas pensé que Kuno y Naviki se casarían, siempre fue tan obsesivos con los dos y nunca supe cuando pasó todo esto

-debo admitir que fue una sorpresa para mi, pero al menos todo esta bien ahora

-pero debes admitir que todo se solucionó una vez que y me fui, al parecer era la razón por la cual habían muchos problemas

-lo se, pero para mi nunca fuiste un problema

-a pesar de todos los problemas que pasamos estamos juntos

-si Ranma

Ambos se besaron algo dulce y tierno pero sabían que siempre estarían juntos y lucharían por su felicidad y la de sus hijos

5 años después…

Los hijos de nuestros protagonista cumplían 7 años de edad , Toshi era el vivo retrato de su padre, de piel morena, tenía el cabello negro amarrado con una trenza, de ojos azules y sin olvidar la vestimenta china que tenía su padre, Kenji era como el gemelo de su madre, de piel blanca, cabello corto azulado, de ojos azulados igualmente por su padre, vestía de ropa china, y por ultimo la pequeña Akako que era mas grande que sus hermanos, de piel blanca, cabello pelirroja con dos trenzas, ojos azules e de ropa china igual que sus hermanos, porque salían de viajes de entrenamiento los veranos, mientras que todo el año estudiaban en nerima, por su parte los varones les encantaba pelear y aprender mas sobre el combate libre saotome tendo

-muy bien saotome es hora de pelear-dijo un niño de cabello negro azabache pero de ojos verdes llamado Ryu, hijo de Ryoga y Ukio

-vamos no sigas con eso que es mi cumpleaños-dijo el pequeño Toshi

-como sea esto es para Akako-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño peluche muy bonito, se notaba que estaba molesto pero sus mejillas estaban decoradas con un color rojizo

Kenji solo miraba a su amienemigo, al final no sabia si eran amigos o enemigos, daba igual a esa edad después de todo

-no puedo creer que hayan pasado cinco años tan rápido, a este paso voy a ser un anciano pronto

-deja de quejarte Ranma, al final estas con tus hijos y tu mujer, desde la boda de naviki no supe mucho de ustedes

-ryoga son temas que me dan escalofríos, estuve entrenando para comer la horrible comida de Akane sin morirme en el intento

-que dijiste Ranma…-mientras un aura maligna aumentaba

-era broma cariño, por suerte si aprendiste sino en serio con todo el entrenamientos hubiera sido en vano

-¡ESTUPIDO!

Todo se oscureció para el pelinegro, quien había perdido la conciencia producido por el mortal golpe de su esposa

Pasaron seis horas desde lo ocurrido, los niños estaban en la escuela, mientras que akane se había quedado para cuidar de su esposo, se quedo dormida al lado de el

Al despertarse le dolia la cabeza, el golpe de su mujer había sido mucho mas fuerte que los que había recibido en su vida, estaba confundido hasta que sus ojos enfocaron a su linda esposa durmiendo al lado de el, durante un rato el la observo, se veía tan delicada pero se ponía como una fiera cuando se enojaba

" _no puedo creer que después de todo me haya quedado con Akane, debo admitir que de todas no era una buena candidata, era torpe gruñona, demasiada fuerte para ser mujer, de fuerza de gorila, poco femenina, que no sabia cocinar que todo lo quemaba, pero, fue la única que me amo con mi maldición, estuvo conmigo en los malos y buenos momentos, la única que no me considero un objeto de premio y la que también me odiaba x ser su prometido, quizás no sea perfecta pero es mia después de todo y esto es algo que no cambiare jamas"_

De pronto estruendos se comenzaron a escuchar a media cuadra de la casa como si una estampida estuviera pasando justo por su zona, se levanto del susto junto con akane, toda la familia salio a ver que sucedia, casi se caen al ver que eran los hermanos saotome quienes venían corriendo a todo pulmón mientras toda la escuela furinkan los seguían

-Akako sal conmigo

-no, conmigo

-kenji eres bien lindo

-toshiiii

No solo ellos sino los hijos de Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukio y Mus

-que no nos pueden dejar en paz-exclamo Akako mientras se concentraba en correr

-porque nos tiene que pasar esto-dijo kenji mientras veía a toda esa manada de personas corriendo hacia ellos

-no lo se pero corran-volvio a decir toshi

Esto les saco una risa a toda la familia mientras veían los problemas en que se metían sus hijos, les recordó a los problemas que pasaron en su juventud, si que eran idénticos a sus padres

-te amo Akane

-porque tan de repente me lo dices

-porque a pesar de lo idiota que haya sido en el pasado, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido y vuelto mi esposa

Asi esta familia pudo vencer los obstáculos que la vida les había impuesto, las prometidas locas por Ranma, los pretendientes de Akane cada uno de ellos logro formar su vida, los hijos de ambos estaban creciendo al lado de su padre, cada dia eran mas parecidos a ellos, la sangre Saotome Tendo estaba en sus venas después de todo

-cometi un error pero te recupere mi bella marimacho…

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Después de casi dos meses subi el final, lamento si me tarde demasiado pero estaba ocupada con temas de mi escuela y exámenes practicos injusticias de sociedad y bla bla pero al fin me tome el tiempo para terminar con el final de la historia, la siguiente historia que terminare hasta el final será la venganza de akane espero que les guste y un saludo a todas las personas que comentaron en esta historia desde el principio hasta el final

Agradecimientos a:

Rosefe-123

Ranpoo4ever

Guest

Akane

Litapaz

Guest

Kleirrampage

Guest

Ranmaxakane

Erza

Eliza tendo

Devi2791

Flakita

Guest

Nancyricoleon

Andy-saotome-tendo

Elisa lucia v 2016

Deilerus

Darlina140

Paulayjoaqui

Znta

Ka-chan

Ranmoon man

Vanesa

Azzulaprincess

Carmelo

Marco

Guest

Eleonor saotome

Mnica

Diana

Marcos C

Ivy

Adilu

Evilangelux

Guest

.969300

Ken

Marcos

Gracias a todos sus comentarios, sean Buenos o malos


End file.
